Life: Unexpected or Chosen?
by Damon.Stefan
Summary: Elizabeth Winters had a normal life until she witnesses a murder. She then is sent to stay hidden in the small town of Forks under the alias Sally Malarkey. There are some unexpected storms coming her way when she comes face to face with a certain wolf.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

I stood there, breathing in and out, not believing what I had seen. Looking downward towards the dark alley, there lay the crumpled figure. I had seen his face when they shoved him against the cold bricks; he looked no more than fifteen. When they had pulled the trigger I had let out a small gasp. One of them looked up but my face was concealed behind my curtain as I stood there watching from my dark bedroom window. I couldn't move as they left and the boy fell to the frosty alley ground. When they left my line of sight, I gave an involuntary cry, hoping I had not been heard. I knew there was only one thing I could do; call the Police. That would mean putting me in danger, but I could not live with myself knowing that I would be letting those murderers loose in the streets. And the boy… the poor boy. Now he will not be able to grow old and see life for himself. He died too young. I took a deep breath as I dialled thinking only of the boy and not my life as I told them what I had seen.

I hope you like this story that I am writing. Please, I am open to any comments you may have. Thank You


	2. Chapter 1: Life Choices

Chapter 1:

As I crossed the Seattle border I let out a deep breath. My life in that city would no longer exist. I am made anew, I am Sally Malarkey. I am no longer, Elizabeth Winters, witness to a Seattle murder of a fifteen year old boy. I have left that life behind. But the nightmares still haunt me. Nightmares of them coming after me. And doing what they did to that poor little boy. The days after the trial were the hardest, The Witness Protection Program (WPP) thought it would be best if I go to a small town and life my live there under the name of Sally Malarkey.

And that is exactly where I am going the small town of Forks, Washington. I thought that I would stand out since it is a small town and you know what they say; small town gossip and I really didn't need that. But I trusted by correspondent for the WPP and took the new car they had given me, my new identity and started driving to the little town of Forks.

As I got off the main highway to the main road I noticed that everything looked different from the city. There aren't any skyscrapers, just averagely tall buildings and small houses that are hidden by tall trees that reached to the sky covering some of the dark gray sky. I sighed as I took in my new life and drove down the road to my new home.

I stopped at a stop sign and gazed into the green forest, green, green, and more green! I sighed again; _I guess I have to get used the greenness of this place_, I thought. And that's when something got my eye. It was something huge and fury, I narrowed my eyes to see what it could be. It turned its head and ran as soon as it saw me looking. _Great… bears the size of cars, this town can't get any better! _I was quickly snapped out of my thoughts as someone honked behind yelling at me to keep moving.

As I continued driving I kept thinking it would probably be best if I keep a low profile, since I am the new one in town and it would seem scandalous if I abruptly left without a word. I hope that it wouldn't come to that, that they would not find me here. The WPP thought that it was nearly impossible for them to find me here because they would be searching the major cities for me. I quickly glanced at the street names to find where my future house would be. I saw the mailbox by the side of the road that read _Sparrow Lane_.

_There it is_, I sighed as I drove down the trail to my new home. It laid a couple of meters from the road, surrounded by trees in a sort of U shape. It was not too big or too small. _Just large enough for a single woman who teaches at the neighbouring high school_. That's right; part of my new identity is teaching English at the Forks High School. It wasn't so bad; I could've been a dentist, so I was happy when they chose the teacher path for me.

Ugh, that's what I don't like about this; that they _chose for me_. I didn't like that idea because I should be able to make my own choices, but I had made my choice that night when it happened. So here I am now, parking in the driveway of my new home. The red roof looked burgundy under the gray sky. The house is plain white outside with empty flower pots on the window sill.

_Maybe I can add some color with a new paint job and some flowers_, I thought as I walked up the steps towards the brown door.

I took the keys out of my purse, took a deep breath and led myself in to my new life. The hallway was dark, so I turned on the light to see the fully furnished house. The hallway was short and it led to the living room to the left, the kitchen to the right and the second landing straight ahead. I went into the living room it wasn't big but it wasn't that small either. _It's… quaint, I guess_, I thought as I turned around to face the kitchen. The small dining table was set in the middle of the room and the kitchen was set right against the wall, with a window overlooking the right side of the house. I looked in the refrigerator to see if I needed to go to the grocery store tomorrow but as I opened I found it was fully stalked with everything I needed.

My stomach gave an involuntary growl and that's when I realized how much I was starving. I went to my car to get my suitcase, and placed it upstairs in my bedroom. I stood around it, the bed was tucked away in the left corner, the dresser was at the opposite side and a window overlooked to forest at the back of the house.

_My house_, I sighed. At that moment my stomach gave another growl and I went downstairs to get something to eat.

That night after I had put my clothes in the dresser and took a shower, I laid there on my bed, looking at the ceiling, thinking. My red dyed hair lay across the pillow clinging to my exposed neck. I thought about my day as the new teacher in high school, about the whispering that was sure to take fold. The rain started pouring outside, and with the patter of the rain against the window I drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

I hope you like this because it is my first story. I welcome to nay comments you have, Please review. Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 2: Strange Feelings

Sorry if any of you were confused by the Prologue and the first chapter. Here are some pointers:

Elizabeth Winters- which she is going to be called Sally Malarkey in most of the chapters *wink*- is in hiding in Forks so "associates" of the gang don't find and kill her, cause she testified against them in court

The boy who was shot dead was not killed by vampires just a gang and Elizabeth/Sally happened to be looking out her window at the wrong time (hmmmm...fate? Maybe)

I hoped that helped! Enjoy a "certain wolf's" point of view! Remember I don't own any wolves or vampires that are going to be in my story, they belong to Stephanie Meyer, the only person I do own is Elizabeth/Sally...so ENJOY!

"_Hey Embry what's wrong?" Quil asked me. I didn't answer him but just kept patrolling the woods. Today was not a good day...something seemed off today and I couldn't find the reason to it. _

"_Seriously dude! You're creeping me out!" Quil snarled into my head._

"_Well maybe you should get your overly large head out of my business," I snapped back. Man this guy can by annoying, even when he's not pining over Claire, his imprint. _

"_Hey! I'm not that annoying, at least not Seth annoying that is!" I rolled my eyes at that remark and continued patrolling. But I couldn't keep my instincts from calming down. I don't know what it's about but I feel like something's going to happen, but I can't figure out if I nervous or...excited. _

"_Maybe, your mommy's gonna finally make you some brownies to put in your lunch bag," Quil barked a laugh. I snarled at his comment. He knows I don't like it when he brings the topic of my _mother_. Ugh, it's not that I don't love her, I do but she can be a real pain. Especially when I just joined the pack and she gave me crap when I had to sneak out to do patrols. She still tries to find faults in me. I freaking twenty eight for crying out loud, if I get drunk it is NOT her problem anymore!_

"_Maybe it isn't you being drunk, maybe it has to do with your lack of a relationship," Quil remarked. I scoffed, relationship, me ya right. _

"_Look, not all of us have our freaking soul mates already by our sides, so stay out of my head and pine over you imprint got it," I snapped at him. _

"_Fine, I was just trying to help."_

"_You're not helping much, okay," I snapped again. _

_Quil growled lowly and left to me to my thoughts. Why is it that almost the entire pack has found their imprint but fate wouldn't allow me to find her? Life wasn't fair in the least. I was the one who had to have an overbearing mother who always had suspicions of me using drugs or something because of my growth spurts and leaving in the middle of the night. I was the one who had to have a wayward father who left without a second look. Anyway, I don't think it matters anymore, I don't think I want an imprint. All that pressure of keeping them safe doesn't have to be added to the pressures of being a pack member._

Quil and I were relieved from our shift by Paul and Brady_, _and I went to take a shower in my small one story house, and then to go to sleep. I still couldn't get rid of that nagging feeling that something is going to happen... soon, real soon. And with that thought I drifted off to sleep.

Hope you liked this. I wonder what's gonna happen tomorrow. Hmmmm...Don't worry next chapter—ha thought I was going to tell you! But seriously don't worry! With love- Stefan. Damon


	4. Chapter 3:A Friend, A Husband, and A Guy

Hey guys! Don't worry cause this chapter is important I guess, hope you enjoy! Elizabeth will be known as Sally when she is with others but when she might be talking to herself she will refer to herself as Elizabeth. Just so you guys won't be confused.

* * *

**SPOV**

I woke up this morning, to the soft drizzle outside my window. _Great, at least it's not pouring rain outside_, I thought joyously as I went to take a shower and ready myself for my first day as an English teacher. That happy thought was shoved out of head when I went out of the door to my car. It was raining cats and dogs outside. I sighed as I made my way to my 2007 Audi S8. As I went inside, I took a deep breath and drove my way to Forks High School.

The school wasn't that large; it looked like some small buildings squished together. I parked where a sign declared it to be the Teacher's parking. Some heads flashed my way as I parked my Audi. _My car's probably too flashy for an English teacher. _I groaned as I had a small epiphany, _maybe it would be hard to NOT be the new piece of gossip in this town. _

I tried to ignore the stares that I was getting in the parking lot. Most of them were from students but I saw some teachers look my way as I went through the entrance of the Front Office. The receptionist was a small, curly haired woman that looked to be in her forties. I smiled at her when she looked up from her papers.

"Hello, my name is Sally Malarkey and I'm the new English teacher," I stated, less confidently than I had hoped. The woman smiled warmly at me.

"Yes, we've been expecting you; this is your room number and schedule. And I have jotted down the school schedule too, just in case you needed that too, dear."

"Thank you, have a nice day," I managed to say as I was affected at the fact that she took the time to actually write down the school schedule for me. _Maybe these people aren't so bad after all._

I made my way to my first period class which is a grade 11 class. I put my bag down on the teacher's desk and wrote my name on the board. None of the students were here so I took the time to read over my schedule.

_(Hmrm)First Period: 8:20-9:35- Grade 11_

_Second Period: 9:45-10:55-Grade 9_

_Third Period: 11:00-12:10-Grade 12_

_Lunch: 12:14-1:00_

_Fourth Period: 1:05-2:20-Grade 10_

_Fifth Period: 2:25-3:40-Free_

I smiled as I read that I got to leave school an hour early. With that happy thought I started my first class as the students filed in. Most of the grade 11 students in the class looked typical town folk children who've probably been in this town for generations. The one girl who seemed sort of different was a young girl named Claire Young. She had the brown-russet skin and black hair of Native Indian. I remembered that there was a reservation not far from Forks, _Isn't there a school there too? Why would she be here?_

"Good morning class. Now that attendance is finished, I can properly introduce myself. My name is Ms. Malarkey, but you can call me Ms. M if you like. As you can obviously see, I am going to be your English teacher for the rest of the year," I beamed at the class. "Hopefully," I then muttered under my breath. _I just hope they don't find me here_, I prayed one last time to begin my day.

Second and Third period wasn't too bad, the grade 12's didn't give me hard time as I thought. _Probably focusing on graduating this year_, I thought to myself as I packed my stuff into my bag to head for lunch.

"You must be the new English teacher," a musical voice said near the doorway. I turned my head around to see a gorgeous woman with the same russet-brown skin as that one girl Claire has. _Wow, what's in the water here? _I asked myself as I watched her from the doorway. _I feel so intimidated by that_, _why can't I have natural beauty like that. _I sighed inwardly as I pictured my red-haired pale green eyed self next to her gorgeous skin and jet black hair.

"Uh, ya, that's me. Hi, I'm Sally Malarkey," I stood and went to her to shake her hand. She took it firmly in mine beaming at me.

"Hey, I'm Rachel Yanay. Wow, I've been dying to meet you, It's not always we get a new face in town," she smiled at me, but I couldn't help but notice that she meant something out of it too. I pushed it aside as I replied my lame "thank you". _She_ has been dying to meet _me_, ya right. There's nothing interesting about me, put aside that I _am_ in the WWP from seeing a murder outside my bedroom window. Well aside from that I'm pretty normal.

But then it dawned on me that I couldn't live normal life. Those guys I testified after will not stop until they see me dead, which meant I had to hide and keep a low profile. That also means I can't get into serious relationships with friends or more intimate for that fact,_ I won't even be able to have kids because I would putting their lives in danger. _I sighed as I thought about life choices I can't have.

"Hey are you okay?" Rachel asked looking concerned. I nodded my head with a slight smile.

"Are you sure because you kind of looked depressed?"

"It's nothing, just missing my old home," I said, only half lying. It's true, I did miss my home. Understanding crossed Rachel's face and she gave me a comforting smile.

"It's okay, you'll love it here in no time, trust me." I gave her a meek smile to tell her thanks. "Well are we going to stand here like two blabbering teachers or go out for lunch?"

"Sure I'd like that, thank you," I smiled; relieved I had someone to eat lunch with and not feel like a complete loner eating lunch in my car.

"Well come one then," Rachel squealed dragging me out of the building and to her car.

"Are you sure I could have a ride. I could take my-," she cut me off with a stern look saying "no way, you're going to ride with me". I smirked at her pushy attitude. I think I can like Rachel as a friend. Then I remembered my earlier thought about having close contact with people. And I tried not to bring Rachel close as my best friend, but it was so hard because she was very humorous and I couldn't help but laugh at every remark she made, so I decided that I really wanted her to be my friend.

We arrived at the diner in a good five minutes. I couldn't help but laugh at how much Rachel proved to be a good friend in just a five minute ride.

"What's so funny?" She asked eyeing me.

"No reason, you just make me laugh that's all," I smiled at her.

"Well in that case thank you," She said curtly with her nose held high. I bit back a smirk as we entered the diner and climbed into an empty booth at the far right corner.

"We'd better eat fast because our lunch break is less than an hour long," I told Rachel. She dismissed it with a wave of her hand.

"Don't worry, we have like forty minutes to eat lunch," she said before she ordered lunch for the both of us. Suddenly Rachel's cell phone rang and she flipped it open to answer.

"Hey, ya I'm in the diner with a friend...sure...see you, love you," she ended her phone call and looked at me. "My husband and his friend are coming to the diner in a few minutes to join us. Is that okay with you?" She asked, clearly excited to see her husband. I nodded my head and said "ya sure" to assure her its okay. "Try not to stare though," she said to me.

I didn't know what she meant until the diner door opened to show two massive guys who looked they spent months locked up in the weight room. I tried not to gawk as they came next to our table. They were lean and very, _very_, muscular. One was shorter than the other, who appeared to be Rachel's husband. They had dark hair and the same color skin as Rachel's. And did I mention they looked liked supermodels, really, really gorgeous supermodels. Rachel finally ended my ogling by introductions.

"This is Paul my husband, and our friend Embry Call. Paul, Embry this is Sally Malarkey. She teaches English at Fork's High School." I looked up at Paul, and I literally had to crane my neck to look up to his face. I less than confidently, said "hi" and turned to his friend to say hi too. He wasn't looking at me when we were being introduced so when our eyes met something happened. I felt things I shouldn't have been feeling and I was pretty sure there was an earthquake somewhere the way my heart was beating _hard_ against my ribcage.

"Hi," I managed to choke out. My one word was followed by a very uncomfortable silence until the guy named Embry whispered a quiet but audible "hello". We both looked at each other, and thanks to a very confused Rachel told them to take a seat. We both shifted over so the guys can get in. Paul sat next to Rachel and Embry ended sitting next to me.

Did I mention they were _big_ so they took up most of the space and Rachel and I were crammed against each other. _Okay seriously what was in the water at their reservation? They all look like they just came falling from heaven. Especially Embry,_ I sighed inwardly. I didn't know what it was but I was really attracted to him. But who wouldn't with his chiselled muscles and deep voice. While he was sitting next to me my thoughts were going haywire; from _I must be the luckiest person in the whole world, because a Greek god is sitting right beside me_ to _Great the hottest guy is sitting right beside me and I'm probably not going to be able to go out with him because that would be putting him in danger._ All of this thinking was making my head hurt and I started rubbing my temples.

"Are you okay Sally?" Rachel inquired. I nodded my head and told her it was just a minor head ache. I needed to relax my over buzzing head so I went to reach a cup of water, but a hand beside me shot towards it first and handed it to me. I looked up at Embry and was startled to see his face full of concern.

"You should drink water, it'll help," he said in the most earth shattering voice a man could ever have. I almost melted on my seat from the intense gaze that he was giving me. I nodded my head and took the glass of water into my slightly shaky hand. The food came to our table, and I tried not to choke on my salad as I thought about the man sitting beside me. I looked at Paul's and Embry's plates and they had a whole stack of food right in front of them. I tried not to gawk as they ate their meals. _Wow, these guys eat like they haven't eaten in weeks, _I laughed to myself.

"What's so funny?" Paul asked me with a full mouth. I shook my head as I smirked at him. Embry chuckled beside me and I sucked in a breath. _Oh my gosh, even his chuckle is hot!_ I quickly averted my eyes to my lunch as I felt his gaze on my face.

"So Embry, you got today off?" Rachel asked as she chewed her chicken.

"Ya, Charlie told me I could have today off since there isn't much going on at the station," he replied with half a hot dog in his mouth. I looked up curious of what his job was,_ did he mean radio station or something? _Rachel saw my curious look and smiled.

"Embry's a Police officer here in Forks. He even comes to the reservation sometimes. There aren't a lot of crimes here in our little part of the world so they don't really need a lot of police officers."

"The reservation?" I asked curiosity over looking my confidence. It was Embry who answered me.

"Ya the Quileute reservation, it's not far from here. It's not that big either but we manage. You should come by to visit sometime." I nodded my head a slight smile on my face.

"Oh crap we gotta go," Rachel suddenly said, scrambling all of her stuff. I looked at my watch and saw we only had eight minutes to get back. I pulled out my purse to put my share of the money, but a large brown hand stopped me. When he touched my skin a strong current ran right through me. I looked up to Embry dark eyes.

"No, we'll pay for the food." I tried to protest but Rachel said to not worry about it and pulled me out of the diner to her car.

"I should have paid for myself," I pouted as we made our way to the school.

"It's alright the guys always want to pay for us and you can't really argue with them."

"Why?"

"Because they can be very persuasive," Rachel said matter-of-factly. I huffed in my seat, but started to smile when I remembered every time Embry would talk to me. "So I saw something going on between you and a certain _someone_," Rachel eyed me, a smile playing her lips.

"I don't know what you talking about," I said, trying to hide my own smile. She smirked at that and muttered something under her breath as we got out of the car and headed towards fourth period.

"Hey, do you want to catch up after school?" Rachel asked. I bit my lip and she saw my hesitation. She pleaded with her eyes and I finally gave up and said yes. "Great meet me after fifth period and we'll talk."

"Actually I don't have anything for fifth period, so I thought I'll get home early."

"Sure, no problem, I'll come over to your house. Where do you live?" I smiled at her persistence to be my friend.

"Down Sparrow Lane, I'll see you then, okay?" I waved goodbye to her as I made my way to class. I hummed my way there thinking that maybe having friends isn't so bad. I sure hope that I would be able to keep my friends safe from my past.


	5. Chapter 4: More Feelings and Hope

Hi everyone, Hope you like Embry's point of view of the certain event that took place so enjoy! FAQ: Embry is twenty eight, he unphased to grow a little but is now phasing, Sally is about twenty seven, so they are not "out of range".

EPOV

"Hey Embry, I'm gonna have lunch with Rachel and her friend, wanna come?" Paul asked me as he wiped the oil grease from the car he was working on. I had a day off today and I wanted to spend time at the garage and be useful.

"Uh, sure, only if this isn't one of your blind date things you trap me in," I answered, my eyes narrowing. Paul smiled wickedly but then laughed out loud.

"Ya right, we haven't done a blind date for you since the last one you chased away! Man, I thought I had a short temper! Rachel and I saw her running down the side walk with one heel in her hand!"

"It wasn't _entirely_ my fault, she kept saying things about the rez I didn't like," I defended myself. He smirked and motioned to get in his car.

"Well don't worry; we aren't setting you up with anyone. I just miss Rachel and I want to see her again," Paul admitted.

"But you saw her this morning," I told him. He frowned at that and narrowed his eyes.

"What's your point?" He countered me; I shook my head and sighed. All of the imprinted males were like this; they couldn't stay five minutes without their imprint. It was really a pain to watch; imprints that were away from their imprintees were always fidgeting and seemed to be out of focus, if you know what I mean.

It didn't take us that long to get to the diner. As we parked in the parking lot, I had that feeling again, and it was very strong now. I looked around and started to smell the air, wondering if it was one of those leeches but instead I was hit with a very, very sweet smell. It was something like freesia and... honey. I licked my lips as the sweet scent wafted into my mind. _Man where is that coming from?_ I thought as I looked around the parking lot. There was no one around.

The scent become more pronounced as Paul and made our way to the diner. I was almost knocked off my feet as the scent hit me when Paul opened the door. Wave after wave of the sweet delicious scent hit me with great force. I held my hand in a fist as I tried to control myself. I scanned the diner and saw Rachel, Paul noticed her before I did and we walked towards them. The smell got so overwhelming that I was close to crying but I kept my face composed as Paul and I walked towards Rachel and her friend. The friend eyed us shyly from under hey eyelids, her mouth slightly agape. I didn't know what it was but I had an overwhelming urge to go and wrap my arms around her. I pushed the desire out of my mind as I tried to control myself. I told myself that no girl would ever control me, I don't care who she is. She could be the world's hottest supermodel, I didn't care. It was me and my needs.

But all my selfish thoughts were thrust completely from my egotistical brain, as Rachel introduced us and I looked into _her_ eyes. Her deep green eyes which seemed to hold the face of the ocean... I knew I was a goner before I felt her whole face burn into the very forefront of my mind, which only held _her_ and _her needs_ now. Sally, that was her name. It seemed kind of off but still sweet. I realized that she had said hi, and managed to choke out a hello. We took our seats as Rachel saved us from my intense staring. I didn't want to frighten her but I just wanted to look at her. Revel in all her glories. Her soft, pale skin that know held a blush. Her red hair, which I already knew was dyed. _Why would she want to hide her natural beauty?_ I asked myself, still looking at the small goddess now crammed to my side. It felt so right, I didn't want to move one bit.

I looked at the one thing holding me to the world and noticed she was having an argument with herself inside. I wanted to soothe her, tell her whatever it was that it'll be okay, I didn't want her to worry. Never in her life. Never. I was about to ask her what's wrong until Rachel shot me a "don't try anything" and asked her if she was okay. She looked up at everyone and tried to smile, but I saw right through her she was having a mental battle in her mind and was trying to shrug it off as a _minor_ headache.

I quickly reached over the glass of water, not realizing she was just about to do the same thing. I gave her the glass and told her it'll help her. She nodded and took it hesitantly. Her hands were shaking and I had another urge to bring her into my arms. While she was busy sipping her water, I took the time sweep her whole figure. She was small but not too small. _Just right for me_, I thought with a silent smile. Paul whispered, "Get a grip," low enough for only me to hear. I shot him a "make me" look but shifted my gaze to my food. I hadn't realized I was hungry until I started to chug the food in front of me down my throat.

As I was eating I heard a laugh beside me. It was the most musical thing I've ever heard in my life. I turned my eyes towards her as she shook her head at Paul who just asked her what was so funny. I smiled played on my lips as I revelled on hearing her beautiful laugh. _Man, I've become one of _those_ guys._ But it didn't matter, my previous thoughts before entering the diner weren't even able to be processed in my head, all my thoughts were about her, and only her. I sighed quietly enough for only Paul to hear. He looked at me and rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything because he knows how I feel. The freshness of imprinting. It's raw and it's demanding, it's not letting me go anywhere without her at my side.

I didn't know what to say to get her attention, I wanted to ask her to go out and learn more about her but I kept getting tongue-tied whenever I looked towards her. Thankfully, Rachel knew how to spike conversation and it got her attention. I had gotten the courage to say something to her, and told her she should come to the reservation to visit. My heart melted when I saw the excitement in her eyes, but she hid it on her face with a small smile. I had a sudden urge to know everything about her but I didn't want to scare her by asking the hundreds of questions I had in my head. _Where are you from? What made you come to little old Forks? Would you marry me? _Okay maybe not that one but it's still there.

"Oh crap we gotta go," Rachel said hurrying her stuff. My heart fell at the thought of letting her go. She had taken her purse out to pay but I put my hand on top of hers. In that moment I could swear flames were rising on our connected hands because the intensity in the air was so thick. I told her we'll pay for the food. _I can't have my girl paying for anything. Huh, my girl sounded really, really good._ I watched her leave, the pull trying to drag me to follow her, but I stood my ground, not wanting her to think I was a stalker.

Paul dragged me out of the diner and to the car as we saw our girls leaving the parking lot. I sighed as I thought about my imprint. _I finally found her_, I thought as my heart leapt with joy.

"Dude, you're going to crack your face if you keep smiling like that," Paul said from the driver's seat. We were heading back to the garage, but I barely noticed we had gotten into the car.

"So it's true, eh?" Paul asked a little bit of annoyance in his tone.

"Hmm...um... ya... she's...perfect," I sighed again.

"Okay, I was defiantly not like that when I imprinted on Rachel, you better not turn into Jacob, or Sam or Quil, because if you do I'm gonna box your ears!"

"Box my ears? Seriously, grandma, I won't turn into a sap. It's just, she's the most magnificent creature to ever walk this planet and I would do anything for her," I told him with intense sincerity I didn't know I had.

"You're statring to do it already," Paul groaned as he turned into his parking spot in front of the garage. We walked in and saw Quil, Jacob and Sam in there too. Quil was behind the desk, and Jacob and Sam was working on a car that someone had brought in. Quil looked up and saw the goofy but distant smile on my face and cracked up.

"Oh no, you didn't man! Seriously? Man I wished I was there to see it!" Quil burst out laughing.

"What's wrong?" Jacob and Sam looked up from their work.

"Tell them," Paul nodded towards me, a smile on his face as well. I took a deep breath the smile still on my face.

"I imprinted," I sighed smiling wider at the sound of it coming from my mouth. Sam and Jacob looked at me then at each other and shook their heads, but a smile was on both their lips.

"Man, we should really change the legends. Rare my ass," Jacob said patting me on the back.

"We're happy for ya man! You finally have someone to live for," Sam whispered to me so only I can hear. I gave Sam a very "thank you" smile. He is the only one that new I tried to kill myself a few years ago when my mom left me. I didn't know what to do, because I loved my mom a lot, even when she was grounding me for sneaking out of the house. I idn't have anything to live for for a very long time, but now I do. _Sally..._

"The girls are going to go nuts. Oh, I forgot to ask who it is."Jacob asked.

"Her name is Sally Malarkey, she's a new friend of Rachel's," I answered my heart swelling at the sound of her name. They all smiled at me and patted me on the back once more. I asked them if I could leave for a moment, and they all nodded giving me understanding glances.

I went into the woods and undressed myself. I phased into the giant wolf that I am and started following the invisible but intense thread that bound me to my imprint. As I got to her house I saw that she was in her bedroom, unpacking some of her clothes from her suitcase. I sighed as I saw her, swearing to myself that no matter what came in my way I would never let her out of my sight.

* * *

Hey I hope you liked this, please review, if you have any comments. Thankx!


	6. Chapter 5:Friends are Always Welcome

**SPOV:**

As I was waiting for Rachel I started to unpack my things. She had said we'd meet after school to get to know each other better. I was hesitant to bring her in close because of my past, but I told myself I couldn't let this rule my life. I was going to have a friend and if anything happens _I'll deal with it, but now I am going to enjoy what life gives me, _I thought a little more confidently. I started to unpack my computer when I heard a knock at the front door.

I ran down the stairs expecting to see one pair of eyes but instead got three.

"Hi Sally, I know you were expecting me, but I told Emily and Kim here about you and they were excited to meet the new face in town." I looked at the other two girls; they both looked like Rachel, about the same height, black hair and bronze skin. One of them, which Rachel introduced as Emily, had a long scar starting from her left eye down to her left shoulder. I tried not to stare at her too much as I welcomed them in.

"So you teach English at Forks High School," the one named Kim stated. I smiled and nodded at her. She returned the smile and I sat down on the couch with the others.

"Wow, you have a nice house for someone who's on a teacher's salary," Rachel said, with some suspicion in her eyes. Emily smacked her shoulder frowning.

"That's not nice to say," she said, as Kim and I laughed at Rachel's suspicion.

"My parents left me some money, before they... um... past away," I said my smile faltering at the lie. It's true my parents did give me money, but I honestly didn't know where they were because the WWP transferred them somewhere so I can't have any connections with them. The three of them looked at me with pity.

"I'm sorry," Rachel said with sincerity that made tears come to my eyes. I quickly blinked them away and gave them reassuring smiles.

"Alright, why don't we talk over some pizza, my treat?" I exclaimed with the most enthusiastic voice I could muster. The room was abuzz with conversation, and the note about my parents long forgotten. The pizza arrived shortly after and we talked about us, hobbies, where we went to school (me making up some school name in Seattle) and I surprisingly learnt that Rachel went outside the state to college.

"If you went outside the state why didn't you just stay there?" I asked Rachel, digging into my slice, confused about her decision to say in a small reservation.

"Well, I came back to the rez to visit my dad, who was sick at the time. My mom passed away a long time ago and didn't want him to feel like I abandoned him or anything. It was pretty hard though, coming back, but I did it. I met Paul, who was a friend of my little brother Jacob, and we instantly clicked. So I decided to stay here and be with the people I love."

"That's really great of you, to stay near people you love, I wish..." I drifted off, thinking I can never be with my family again. Emily put her hand on top of mine and squeezed it giving me a sad smile.

"Don't worry Sally; you're going to love it here. I feel like I know you so much already and I can't wait to be best friends," she said with the utmost sincerity in her voice. A tear escaped at her words and I gave her the biggest smile I can make. They all hugged me and told me they wouldn't have asked for someone better to have in this unappealing town. I smiled at their comforting and friendly words, and was instantly glad for their friendship even though there was a danger to it.

"So Sally, what do you think of Embry?" My heart skipped a beat. I looked at Rachel, feigning confusion of who she was talking about.

"You know Paul's friend that came to lunch today?" Rachel said smirking at my obvious red face.

"Oh him, ya he was...umm...nice...I guess," I blushed. _Oh who was I kidding, nice doesn't even cover one hundredth of what he is. He's gorgeous and hot and did I mention gorgeous? He has the most deep, sexy and gentlest voice I've ever heard. Oh but I can't have him because he'll be in more danger than any of you. _But I kept that to myself, as the three girls all "oooh"ed at my blush.

"I think someone has a little crush," Rachel said sounding like a teenage girl.

"Please, "crush" is for little girls," I spluttered out. This made Rachel's smirk even more prominent.

"So you are interested then right?" Rachel prodded on.

"Rachel if she doesn't want you to poke your small butt in her love like, then let her," Emily said, coming to my rescue. I gave her a thank you smile and grinned at Rachel's defeated slump.

"Fine, but I am going to find out about your _mysterious_ love life one way or another," Rachel grumbled digging into her slice of pizza.

After we had eaten the pizza and shared more about our lives, we said our goodbyes.

"Oh, Sally, we're having a bonfire on Saturday, down at the rez before the weather gets cold, you wanna come?" Kim asked me, excited at me coming. I smiled and said "sure". "Great we'll pick you up at like seven, is that okay?" I nodded my head trying to keep the excitement inside. I smiled and waved as they drove down my driveway and was out of sight. I was thinking about the bonfire that was two days away and wondering who would be there. _Oh my gosh, I hope that he's going to be there...Embry..._, just thinking his name gave me shivers and butterflies. I couldn't get his face out of my head. I know it's only been one short lunch and not much conversation but I want to see him again and be close to him. I shook my head laughing at my hormones as I went up the stairs to unpack the rest of my stuff. As I was done my unpacking, I jumped when I heard a knock at the door. _Did they forget something_? I thought as I made my way downstairs. I opened the door to a white guy about 6ft. in all black. My heart instantly started to speed up as my head began to pound. I started to close the door as hard as I can but the guy gave me a small smile.

"Hi, I'm Agent Pete Howard. You must be Elizabeth Wi-I mean Sally Malarkey," he said kindness and warmth spreading through his face. I gasped when he said my real name no one here knows my real identity. I started to panic and back track into the house.

"Easy there," he said holding his hands up like a surrender, "I'm not here to hurt you, I'm your...personal body guard, your police guard. Alison Monroe assigned me to stay near and protect you." I narrowed my eyes and studied him. He was making no move to cross the threshold; if he wanted to kill me he would've already done it, and hearing my WPP agent's name made me calm down a little. I saw the trust and sincerity in his eyes and knew he was telling the truth. I sighed, then smiled and walked towards the door.

"You shouldn't scare me like that," I scolded him but was smiling up at him. I let him inside and we took a seat on the couch.

"So Mr. Howard-," I started.

"Call me Pete," he interrupted me, and I smiled at his dismiss at formality.

"Okay, Pete, you're my personal body guard?" I asked him. He nodded looking straight at me.

"But isn't the whole point of keeping why I'm here a secret, wouldn't it be weird if a guy wearing all black and giving people "I dare you to touch her" looks going to be a give away?" He chuckled at my poor humour and shook his head.

"It's not going to be like that. I'll be discreet, you know like how the spies do it." I laughed at that.

"Where are you going to stay?" I asked him confused of how he's going to guard me at home.

"Well, I have to guard you when you're out alone, when you're with people like at school, you won't need me. Since you're alone at home I need to stay with you," he said kind of uneasily.

"Won't the neighbours say something if a random stranger comes to stay at my house?" I asked not really liking where this was going.

"Well you can tell anyone who asks I'm related to you or something and I want to stay over for a little while," I said not really meeting my eye. _Hmm...he seems to be hiding something._

"Pete, is there something you're not telling me?" I asked him narrowing my eyes. He still wasn't meeting my eyes as he answered.

"N-nothing, I, ah, just wasn't expecting you to be um...pretty," he said, his ears turning bright red against his blonde hair. I blushed scarlet at that and said a soft thank you. As our awkward moment passed, I took matters into my hands.

"Well we should probably say you're my brother or something you know cause small town gossip and all that," I said a little more bossy than I expected. He looked at me with his blue eyes and nodded.

"Ya, gossip, right. I should probably bring my suitcases in then. Where's your guest room?" he asked as he got up towards the door.

"Here I'll help you get them," I said getting up and walking with him outside. I night was cool and it reminded me of the time when me, my mom and my dad used to go outside and watch the stars through our telescope. I lump started to form in my throat and I quickly tried to swallow it down. We walked to the back of Pete's car and I took the smaller of the two suitcases from the trunk. I smiled as I almost tripped going up the stairs. He took hold of my elbow before I fell on my face, and I stood to straighten myself up. I was sort of getting uncomfortable with Pete after his little "confession" about me being "pretty"; I didn't really take it to heart because I'm far from it. When he touched me elbow sparks didn't fly, and I didn't shiver from his touch. It didn't make my heart beat faster or my palms sweaty. He didn't make me feel like what Embry made me feel and I was glad for it. I didn't want to be infatuated with a stranger who is now living under my roof.

We went up the stairs and into the guest room which was to the immediate left. I left his suitcase beside the bed, _now his bed_, and straightened myself.

"So you're my brother who arrived a day late because you had some business to finish up in California-no wait you don't have a tan, let's say... Wisconsin. You wanted to live with your sister because she was the last family you have and you want to keep her safe because you promised our parents you would. You work-where do you work?" I asked him.

"Uh, the WPP said I have a cover job at a firm in Los Angles, but obviously I don't so... Nice cover story, have you ever thought of being a writer?" I smiled again and shook my head.

"Okay, so I'll leave to your packing then... goodnight," I said as I walked towards the door.

"Goodnight."

I went into my room and picked up the clothes that were strewn on the bathroom floor from my morning search for clothes. I brushed my teeth and went to close my bedroom door. I pulled the covers from my bed and laid down thinking about what had happened today. I had met six new people that can possible be my friends or somewhere close to that; Rachel, her husband, Emily, Kim, Pete and _Embry_. I sighed as I thought about his looks and just him. I thought of possibilities as I drifted to dreamful sleep. _If only I had a chance, if only my life wasn't so dangerous, if only...if only..._

I hoped you liked it; I want to know I you guys would want to a point of view from Pete? How about that? I think that would be something. Please tell me what you thought, I want to your honest opinion, tank you so much for reading.


	7. Chapter 6: Not Enough Words

**EPOV:**

I stood there in the woods watching her through her kitchen window. She was in her little kitchen laughing with Rachel, Emily, and Kim eating pizza. They were talking loud enough for my super sensory ears to pick up. It was nice to know that Sally was having a good time with the pack girls, since she's considered one herself.

_Seriously? You imprinted, congrats man! _I rolled my eyes mentally at the sound of the most annoying voice of the whole pack.

_Hey I'm not annoying!_ Seth retorted only half-heartedly because he knew it was true.

_Ya whatever, and thanks,_ I said quickly trying to regain my focus on Sally. Now you would think I was a pervert or something, but seriously there's nothing pervertive about me peeping through her kitchen window, eavesdropping on a conversation about her life. Okay maybe a little, but she was talking about herself and I wanted to find out everything about her.

Earlier, my heart dropped when I heard that her parents had died, I wanted to know how but she didn't elaborate and was glad because if she started to cry right there I would've ran right into her house and carried her away. I sighed with some relief when she quickly changed the subject. They had ordered pizza, and I had fought the urge to kick the delivery guy shitless when his eyes had travelled down her body. Now they were talking about where they went to school. I was glad to hear that she went to Seattle for college, so she could have been close to her family. _That means she would stay near people she loved, now if she only loved me..._I let that thought drift into plenty of different scenarios in my head that made Seth pretty uncomfortable. My attention was back into the conversation in the house when my name was brought up. I strained my ears more to hear.

"_You know Paul's friend for lunch?"_ I craned my neck so I could see her reaction and she was red in the face.

"_Oh, him, ya he was...um...nice...I guess" Nice? Nice? What did she mean by nice, was it in a bad way or a good way? It had to good, you idiot, you were a complete gentlemen. _

"_I think someone has a little crush," _Rachel said teasing her. I silently said a thank you to Rachel even though she wasn't my favourite person in the world; I loved her at this moment. Sally had turned even redder, if that was possible.

"_Please, "crush" is for little girls," _Sally had tried to retort but failed at the effort.Wait did she like correct Rachel on the term, what if she did have interest in me. My heart leapt at the thought and I sat impatiently trying to work up plans to meet her and not scare her shitless. Before long, the three of them were leaving and saying their goodbyes. Before Kim left she invited Sally to the bonfire this Saturday and I was very grateful for her of asking her to come. She said okay and I was ecstatic about all the possible events that can take place,_ Okay, I'll be able to ask her out. Ya, that'd be a great place to ask her, okay I can do it. _But the thought of asking her and getting rejected put massive pressure in my heart.

Through my contemplation of how I was going to ask her out, I hardly noticed a car come up her driveway. A man in all black came out and looked around. I hid deeper behind some large trees when he looked my way. He climbed the steps to her front porch and knocked the door. I started to get agitated, not knowing who he was to her. I saw her open the door and her face turned to many different emotions. Astonishment, suspicion, and fear were the last thing to cross her face. I instantly started to turn back to human form until I smelt something that burned the inside of my nose.

There was a "whoosh" behind me and I turned around and put my attack mode on. I instantly thought about Sally near me and started to run deeper into the woods so this fight can be taken to someplace less populated. I was angry at the leech and myself and my rage just exhilarated the adrenaline that was pumping in the veins. I was angry at the leech because he made me leave and angry at myself for leaving her defenceless with someone who she obviously feared.

There was a flash of white to my left when I reached a fairly good place away from Sally's house.

_Embry, what's happening?_ Seth's voice entered my head.

_It's a leech; I can take care of him. Seth I need you to check up on Sally, there's someone at her house and she doesn't seem to know him. Is that al-_ I couldn't finish the sentence when a white female vampire lunged at me from a nearby tree. I instantly dodged her attack and she seemed disoriented as she stumbled forth her jet black hair covering her wild face. I took that opportunity to attack her from behind. I could tell this one was weak by the way she didn't have the energy to fight. I pinned her against a tree and ripped her arm off. The rest of her body was ripped to shreds in less than three minutes. I turned into human form and took the lighter that I stitched into my pants so it wouldn't fall when I ran. I burned the pieces and waited until the fire burned out to run back to Sally. As I got there I saw Seth giving me the thumbs up that she was okay.

_When I came here she was telling him to come inside. Are you sure she was afraid of him? _I shrugged as I tried to pick up what they were saying. They were speaking lower than I would've liked so I had to crane my neck and strain my ears.

"_Pete is there something you're not telling me?"_ I heard Sally ask the man, Pete.

"_N-nothing, I, ah, just wasn't expecting you to be um...pretty," he said._ Pretty? Pretty? Pretty doesn't even cover it, she the most beautiful goddess to ever walk this earth and this ass is calling her pretty? Who the hell is he anyway, her boyfriend or something? Jealousy pumped into my blood and I unintentionally started to walk towards her house.

_Embry dude where are you going? Stop you have to stay in the woods or someone might see you._ I realized what I was doing and backtracked deeper into the woods but close enough for me to hear more. She was blushing at what he said but had a little frown on her face. I was happy about the fact that she was uncomfortable about his lacking comment.

They were talking about him pretending to be her brother so there won't be any gossip. _What was that supposed to mean? Pretending to be her brother?_I started to panic and I heard Seth's voice trying to calm me down. The man stood up and so did Sally. They walked outside and headed towards the trunk of the man's car. I saw her gazing at the woods and wondered if she knew I was there, or maybe felt it. But she had a sad look on her face when she looked here. As they got the suitcases and headed towards the door, she tripped and almost fell. I reflexively started to go towards her to make sure if she was okay, but the guy had caught her elbow before she had fallen.

_Embry she's okay, I told you we have to stay out of sight, _Seth told me sternly.

_I know, _I snapped back, I huffed at him telling him I just wanted to see if she was alright. They had returned into the house and were heading towards the guest room.

_Embry, we need to talk,_ Sam's voice booming in my head. I felt irritated that I couldn't hear the conversation that Sally and that guy Pete were having.

_Now!_ I instantly obeyed and headed towards the small clearing he was waiting at. Paul, Jared and Jacob were also with him.

_What is it?_ I asked, completely aware about what it was about.

_The vampire that you killed a few minutes ago, show me what happened._ I instantly replayed my fight with the mangy leech. After I had finished playing the scene, I asked if they knew what it was doing here.

_Probably just passing by, you know how they are. Anyway, I just wanted to see if everything's okay?_ I nodded my head but the part about Sally and the guy Pete unintentionally.

_What does she mean by making people think he's her brother? Are they together or something?_ I growled at Paul that last part, but then showed him the frown she gave when he called her pretty.

_Okay, but do you know what she meant about the brother part?_ Jacob asked.

_Why would they pretend to be siblings, if they really were together-_I growled again-_they wouldn't have to pretend? Something's wrong here, _Sam said looking directly at me. I shrugged, and became more agitated as I waited impatiently to get back to Sally.

_You can go now Embry,_ I was grateful for Sam for letting me go and ran back to her. The lights were turned off and I could hear her sleeping in her bedroom. I checked around to see if any of the neighbours were awake and quietly snuck to the bottom of her bedroom window. A lot of imprinted wolfs do this and I could see why. They wanted to be close to their imprints and wanted to know they were safe. But those reasons weren't the only things that made me feel whole, the thought of how the one person who means the whole world to you is close by and waiting to see you the other day (well in my case me waiting to see her) and the gentle sound of her breathing lulling me to sleep.

'**Cause when I'm with him, I am thinking of you**

**Thinking of you what would you do if **

**you were the one who was spending the night**

**Oh I wish I was looking into your eyes...**

**Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay-Thinking of you by Katy Perry**

**SPOV**

The next morning I woke up to the smell of freshly made coffee. It took me a few minutes to remember about the end of last night. _Police guy came...what was his name? Oh ya...Pete...Howard...there we go._ I lazily got off my bed and got ready for work. I took a short shower and quickly got dressed. When I got dressed I could hear the sizzling of bacon coming from the kitchen. _Wow, who knew he could cook?_

I walked down the stairs, following the delicious aroma of bacon and eggs.

"Err...Good morning Pete," I said, still a little nervous about having a stranger living in my house. Pete turned around from the eggs to look at me and I saw his eyes widen as he looked me up and down. I felt myself blush a little as his blue eyes came back to meet mine.

"Good morning, miss," Pete said, his voice sounding sort of forced.

"Please, call me Sally," I said, shifting on my feet as he was still staring at me.

"Sally," he said nodding and to my relief breaking our rather uncomfortable eye contact as he put the eggs on a plate and put it on the table in front of me.

"Thank you, it smells really good," I said making my voice light. He mumbled "you're welcome" under his breath, and then asked me about my schedule.

"Well, I'm going to school; I might go out for lunch with a friend of mine, but I'm not sure if I'm going to have any other plans for today." The silence in the room was a little too uncomfortable for my taste and I quickly wanted to finish my breakfast.

"Okay, um...you're okay with school; just don't wander about by yourself. Is it just one friend?" he asked his eyes sort of narrowing.

"Uh, ya but she might bring her husband along too," I said a small smile playing on lips as I thought about who Paul might bring. _Maybe I shouldn't keep my hopes up; I wasn't really interesting enough to get his attention. _I kept my eyes on my plate as I finished off the last of my eggs.

"Right, just make sure you're not out alone, if you see anything suspicious today, let me know, okay," he said his voice hinting a bit of confusion about the obvious frown on my face.

"Sure, no problem, see you later then," I said as I took my bag and walked out of the front door to my car.

I got in and made my way to the high school. It was raining somewhat as I drove onto the parking lot and into my parking space. I sighed as I got out of my car. _It just doesn't stop raining here does it, it's worse than Seattle!_

As I made my way to the front I didn't notice the puddle in front of me, so being the clumsy woman I am, I slipped and fell onto the wet pavement.

"Shit," I said as I struggled to get up.

"I didn't take you as the swearing type," a masculine voice came from in front of me. At first my heart thudded in my heart for fear, but the reason changed when I looked up to see his face through the pouring rain. Embry's angel like face looked down on me, his police hat covering his face from the raindrops falling from the grey sky.

I went tomato red at the embarrassing situation he found me in. His big brown hand came down, and I smiled as I took his hand to hoist myself up.

"Thank you, um...Embry right?" _Like I don't remember your name, who would forget?_ But I didn't want it to seem obvious that he was always creeping into my thoughts, so I kept it cool.

"Ya...nice to see you again Sally," he said my name with a caress that I could have melted in my shoes like the wicked witch.

"It would be nice if it wasn't raining cats and dogs, right now," I said, surprised at how confident I felt, when just moments before I was on the ground before a very hot guy, that I really did have a "crush" on.

"Hmm...oh ya we should probably get out of it or you'll catch cold," he said. I nodded at followed him to stand under the small roof that covered the entrance to the small office building.

"So you're on duty now?" I asked him, still surprised at my confidence. He smiled the most amazing smile and nodded.

"Ya, I just stop by the school every other day to see how the students are doing," he said still keeping that gorgeous grin on his face. I smiled back and we just stood there smiling at each other.

I got lost in his dark brown eyes and for a moment it felt like it was only me and him in the world. My face went deep red again when his eyes left mine to roam my body. I saw him stop at a few places that made me blush even more.

"Rachel said she invited you to the bonfire," he stated when he met my eyes again. I nodded keeping my eyes only his eyes.

"Are you coming?" he asked, sounding like he really wanted me to come. I nodded again and smiled a little wider when I heard the eagerness in his voice. He gave me a dazzling smile and said great.

"So...I was um...wondering...if...you know...," he stuttered, getting completely uncomfortable all of a sudden. My heart slammed against my chest and I sucked in a breath waiting for what he had to say. He looked directly at me again and smiled.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go for dinner or something?" he said confidently now. My heart leaped at the words that came out of his mouth, and I grinned so hard that my ears hurt. He saw my grin and grinned even wider.

"Ya sure, that'd be great," I said my voice sort of cracking from the joy that was overwhelming me. I didn't know what it was but this guy in front of me was making me do things I shouldn't and making me feel good about it. He looked like he was going to jump for joy when I said yes.

"Great, ya that's great," he said almost bouncing up and down. "I'll call you then," he said getting his cell phone out. I pulled my phone out of my own pocket and we exchanged numbers.

"We could go the day after the bonfire, if that's okay," he said, still smiling. _Is he always smiling?_

"Ya that'd be great," we both laughed as I repeated my words again. Just then the bell rang and we were interrupted by a couple of students coming in from the rain.

"I should probably go," I said somewhat disappointed. His smile faltered at what I hope was the concept of leaving.

"Ya me too, I'll talk to you later then," he was saying as he walked back to his cruiser, still smiling. I walked inside the office building first, and then went to my first class, my head filled with thoughts of Embry. I knew for a fact that I was more fascinated with this man than any other man I've met in my life. I felt drawn to him for reasons I didn't know but felt. I couldn't explain it but, maybe… just maybe… I- the bell rang taking me away from the thought that I dreaded to finish. _No, you can't go there,_ I told myself,_ it's just an innocent outing with someone who wants to get to know you as a friend, nothing more. _I said this even though I hoped it was different. 


	8. Chapter7:Do you want me or the other me?

**SPOV**

Friday passed by rather quickly and before I knew it, the Saturday morning sun was creeping through my bedroom window. My heart thudded loudly as I thought about the encounter with Embry yesterday. _He actually asked me on a date, maybe I did do something interesting_, I thought as I made my way to the bathroom to shower. Good thing that Pete wakes up early in the morning so we don't bump into each other when we take showers.

I wanted to hurry with my shower so I could give Rachel a call to come over. In my haste I had forgotten to take my clothes with me inside. I realized this as I turned the hot pelting water off and inwardly groaned thinking; _Embry's making me lose my mind._ As I got out of the shower I wrapped myself around with a towel.

Much to my chagrin Pete was coming out of his room the same time I was coming out of the washroom. Our eyes locked and I felt the red blush that took over as his eyes widened. I instantly started to briskly walk towards my room, and as I closed the door behind me I heard a soft groan and then the sound of water against skin.

_Okay that was embarrassing and weird, what else can go wrong?_ I thought to myself as I went into my closet to find some suitable clothes. I made my way downstairs and saw that Pete wasn't an early bird on Saturday mornings. I quickly pulled some cereal out of the cupboard and milk out of the fridge to put into a bowl. I sat down on the small dining table and ate my breakfast, thinking about how awkward it was living with Pete these past few days.

Take last night for instance, we were having dinner on this very table and I kept catching him staring at me. After catching him for the fifth time I asked him what and he told me it was nothing. He opened his mouth about to say something but thought better of it and closed it. _It obviously wasn't nothing_, I now thought as I played with the alphabet cereal that I liked as a kid.

Just then I heard footsteps and braced myself for the uncomfortable silence that would surely come. He came into the kitchen and got some cereal too, probably tired from cooking for me for two days.

"Hey Sally, I'm ah... sorry if you were...um...offended...or anything... earlier," he said, shifting in the chair. I looked up at him and gave him a pitied smile.

"You didn't do anything it's alright, it was no one's fault," I reassured him with a smile. He smiled back and let out a sigh.

"Okay, what are your plans today?" he asked me still feeling his uncertainty.

"Well, I'm going to clean up around the house a bit, call my friend and ask her if she wants to do anything. Oh and I'm going to a bonfire later with her and her friends. Do you want to come with?" I asked him, not wanting him to feel left out.

"Umm...no...Thank you it's okay. I wasn't really invited and I have some work to do in Port Angeles, then I gotta go to Seattle," he told me looking down at his bowl.

"Oh, okay. I thought that Port Angeles thing was a cover up?" I asked him. He shook his head and said, "It's a cover up, yes, but I'm going to check up with my boss." I nodded as I understood.

"I think you should be at your friend's house when I leave soon, you know so you're not alone," he got up from the table and put his bowl in the sink to wash. I watched him go up the stairs and disappear into the second landing. I also took my bowl to the sink and took out my cell phone to dial Rachel's number.

"Hello," I heard Rachel's voice from the other line.

"Hey Rach, it's me. Listen, remember my brother I told you about yesterday?" I waited until she responded.

"Ya, he's going to Port Angeles for work and he doesn't want me to stay here alone. Mind if I come over?"

"Mind? Of course I wouldn't mind!" Rachel said, excitement seeping into her voice. "We can do a ton of things today like watch movies and go shopping," she squealed. I laughed and told her I'll come over when he leaves. Pete was downstairs in less than ten minutes, wearing a business suit. _Wow, a man in a suit_...my thought quickly drifted to how Embry would look in a suit. I smiled to myself.

"Is something funny?" Pete asked a smile playing on his lips. I shook my head and said he looked nice. His smile grew and I had a sick feeling in my gut. _Oh geez please don't let this be what I think it is,_ I thought to myself as he headed towards his car and rode off. I took my jacket and got into my car. I followed the instructions that Rachel had given to me over the phone and drove towards her house. I parked in front of her medium sized, two-story house and got out of the car. Rachel came bouncing from her porch and hugged me.

"I am soooo glad you're here," she squealed again, dragging the "so". "And you'll never guess who else is here," she said with a mischievous smile. I sucked in a breathe letting my hopes go high again. This time my hopes didn't fail me, because there, on Rachel's yellow couch, was none other than the one man who has been haunting my dreams for these last three nights I've been here. I sighed to myself as I saw him smile in my direction.

"Hey Sally," He said as he stood up from the couch. I instantly thought he was going to leave and that let my heart drop. But I didn't expect him to take my hand and lead me towards the couch. I let him take me there, thankful he had a firm grip because I was pretty sure my legs had turned to noodles. He sat me down beside him, close enough to touch.

"Did you eat something?" I nodded my head and my heart swelled at the thought of him _actually_ caring if I ate. My curiosity got the better of me and I uttered a few words that made me feel stupid.

"Why are _you_ here?" I asked instantly regretting the words. His smile faltered a little bit as I looked down at my hands.

"Do you not want me here?" he asked his voice sounding somewhat hurt. I instantly looked up at his eyes and shook my head.

"Of course not-I didn't mean to-I want you...here," I stuttered, trying to come up with a coherent response.

"Good," his face lighting up again with that same perfect smile. He leaned in closer and I looked around to see if Rachel was there, but she had slipped out of the room, unbeknownst to either of us. "I was thinking, for our_ date _we could go to dinner in this Italian place in Port Angeles," he whispered in my ear, his breath tickling my neck. I smiled warmly as I met his eyes again and nodded my head. He grinned wider, if that was possible and leaned in closer still.

"You know you... fascinate me," he said his voice getting a bit husky.

"And how is t-that, I-I only met y-you two times you know?" I said my voice faltering at his closeness.

"Yes, you did, didn't you? But you know something? I'm not that easily affected by a woman. But you," he took my hand and grazed his lips along my knuckles. If this was any other guy, I would laugh at how French and cheesy this was, but this was Embry and the farthest thing from my mind was laughing in his face. "You grabbed my attention from the start," he said when his face was just inches form mine.

I knew what he wanted just by looking at his eyes. I went closer to cover the distance between, until I heard a throat clearing behind me. I instantly jumped up and (much to my disappointment) so did Embry. I looked up to see Rachel standing behind her couch with her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face. _Her couch, oh my gosh I was just about to make out with a guy I barely knew on my friends couch_, I groaned inwardly at my embarrassment and foolishness at kissing a guy I only knew for two and a half days.

Embry mumbled a sorry at Rachel who's smirked just deepened as she took in the obvious discomfort in the air.

"Well, well, well...hmm...," Rachel mused, that silly smirk still on her face. "Sally do you wanna go to the movies now?" she asked the smirk coming off her face and an innocent smile on her lips. I couldn't help but smile back at how great an actress she is.

"Uh ya, sure," I said keeping my eyes on the white rug under my feet.

"Uh, Embry Paul wants to come. Do you wanna join us?" Rachel asked innocently. I grinned again as I looked up Embry, hoping he'll say yes. He met my eyes and said of course. I bit back a giggle as we put our coats on and headed out the door to Paul's car. Rachel and Paul took the front seats as Embry and I took the back. It might have been uncomfortable due to his size, but to my astonishment it felt...right...like...I belonged there. I know it sounds strange, I've only met these people a couple of days ago, but I feel like I've known them for a long time.

As we drove to the movies, my thigh kept on bumping with Embry's which made me blush every time. Embry didn't seem to notice but I could see him smirking from the corner of my eye.

There was this sharp right turn that Paul took, and it made me fall into Embry's side, almost on his lap. I heard Paul laugh as Rachel smacked him on the back of the head. I looked up at Embry who gave me an "it's alright" smile, but as I looked more closely in his eyes I saw something. At first I thought it was longing but it was more intense, it was more like...desire.

I gulped as my heart began to pound rather loudly in my chest. Embry leaned in closer, which only made my heart beat like a humming bird.

"Are you okay?" He asked me, the hint of desire still in his eyes. I swallowed and nodded as I looked away not wanting to faint. _What was with this guy?_ I asked myself as I faced, still blushing, out my window.

We finally arrived at the movie theatre, and quickly went to in to buy tickets. We ended up agreeing to see an adventure romance movie which I couldn't pronounce. It was something like "Ew-ai-a" or something like that, and I'm the English teacher! Rachel and I sat beside each other, with Rachel's husband on her other side and Embry's on mine.

As the lights dimmed I swear I saw a current of energy running between me and the mega cute guy at my right side. I tried to ignore it but it was so intense. I turned my head to look at him and caught him staring. He smiled wickedly as I caught him and turned back to the movie.

My heart thudded again in my now sore chest, as I turned my head back to the movie. I really forgot what was going on with the film, so I decided to look at Embry from the corner of my eye.

In the dim light I could see him wearing a tight fitted v- neck shirt under his jacket that wrapped around his chiselled muscles that looked like they covered every single inch of his body. _Wow, does he use steroids or something? I hope not, _I thought as my eyes grazed the rest of him. My eyes travelled down, to where his abs can be visibly seen. Then (me being bold) I let my eyes travel lower, and then they widened at what I saw. Clearly, from the size of his pants, the man beside me was _turned on!_ Om my God! I looked back at the movie; there was nothing there except a plane crashing in the forest. That isn't something that can get him aroused. I managed to peer around him to see who he was sitting beside; it was a man around his 50s. He definitely did NOT get an erection from him. Maybe...oh my gosh, oh my gosh. What if-what if it was because of me? I looked down at myself; I was wearing a modest t-shirt that showed no cleavage what's so ever. What made him turn on like that? I continued to look around with the corner of my eyes.

That's when I noticed how warm my right thigh was from my left. I hadn't noticed before because I was too busy ignoring the buzzing of electricity around us. Maybe that...no impossible... no one can be turned on by having their thighs touch and I instantly blushed at the idea.

The movie continued and every time a flash of bright light came, my reflexively travelled to "the spot". He had calmed down but my curious head couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. This officially is the most embarrassing and weirdest day of my life. First, my police guard finds me in the hallway wrapped around a towel, then I get rocked around the car and slamming into the most gorgeous guy that had ever entered into my life and a few minutes ago, the same guy had a massive erection for no apparent reason.

I sighed as the credits rolled on the screen and the lights turned on. Embry gave a confused glance as we got up to leave.

"Did you not like it?" he asked lowly in my ear. I shrugged but kept my gaze on the floor. We made it to the car and started to ride home. This time Rachel sat with me at the back, while Embry sat in the passenger seat. I missed his warmth, now that I think about it; he had a very high temperature when my skin touched his.

"Hey Embry," I said, not knowing where my courage was coming from. He turned around in his seat and smiled at me.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sick?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Nothing...it's just that your skin was burning, I'm sure you're sick or something," I said, lamely.

"Oh it's nothing, we Quileute men have a special gene that keeps us warm from the harsh weather that comes here," he said, flinching a little.

"Oh...why is it just the guys, why not the girls?" I asked my curiosity getting the better of me, again.

"Oh that's easy, since the men of the tribe were the ones to hunt they needed to be more...durable to the weather," Paul said. Embry glanced at him, and I could swear he was giving him a grateful smile. Why would he be grateful? I sighed inwardly and mentally rolled my eyes There is something really weird going on with this group.

I pretended not to notice the exchange and the conversation changed to a more comfortable topic, for them, but not much for me.

"So Sally what does your brother do, what's him name again?" Rachel asked me with curious eyes.

"Pete, ya he works for some firm in Port Angeles. He doesn't really talk about it. You know confidentiality and what not," I tried to sound nonchalant but I could tell they heard the small waver in my voice. Rachel raised an eyebrow but continued on with her "interview".

"Wow that must be tough. So how are your classes...?" As the questions dragged on and the laughter filling the small car, I felt content. I was spending my time, part of my life with people who have accepted me into the circle. But they haven't accepted Elizabeth though, I told myself as Rachel laughed at one of Paul's jokes.

"Hey Sally," Rachel said after her giggling fit dies down, "do you want to stay over so we can go to the bonfire together?" I nodded my smile widening as Embry said he'd like to stay over too. Paul parked into the driveway and we followed Paul and Rachel back into their house. After we took off our jackets, Paul and Embry parked themselves on the couch.

"Weren't you guys just sitting for more than four hours, aren't your backs sore?" I asked with a smirk. They both looked up at me and then Embry had a mischievous smile on his face.

"You're right Sally," he said getting u, taking my hand and leading me to the backyard. I put on a confused expression as he let go of my hand and walked into the small shed. Paul and Rachel followed us back and stood beside me. Paul grinned widely as we all saw Embry coming back with a football in his hand. I widened my eyes and shook my head.

"There is no way I am going to play football in the fall! It's practically freezing out here," I told him as he continued to come with it in his hand. He gave me puppy dog eyes and said "pretty please". I rolled my eyes. He kept walking towards me and then leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"I'll keep you warm, its tackle football after all," he said in a very husky voice. I gulped and then thinking for a second I said okay. He gave me his prize winning gin and shouted let's play. It was going to be guys against girls.

Rachel and I disagreed with that, obviously the guys looked faster and stronger than us combined.

"Don't worry Paul will let us win," Rachel said with a smirk, "Won't you honey?"

"Ya right sweetheart," Paul laughed. Rachel narrowed her eyes but the smirk was still on her face.

"Fine then, you can sleep on the couch tonight," Paul grimaced at that and muttered what sounded like "fine" in a defeated tone. I smirked at how much control Rachel had over Paul.

"Alright let's play!" Surprisingly, Paul dropped the ball and Rachel just happened to be nearby to get it. She ran all the way to the little tree on the right side of her backyard and scored a touchdown. We shouted and bumped hips as we smirked at the guys.

Embry smacked that back of Paul's head and shouted "what was that!" Paul grumbled about not having sex tonight, which made Rachel sort of blush. I grinned at their silliness and got ready to play the next game. Just like the first one Paul happened to drop the ball again, and this time it was me who took it.

I ran as fast as I could, but it wasn't good enough as someone grabbed my waist and pulled me down to the ground gently. I looked up as I saw Embry hovering over me, I smacked him on the shoulder as he said, "gotcha" laughing. I laughed along with him until we heard Paul and Rachel approaching us.

"Uh guys sorry to break up...whatever..., but it's almost lunch time, so we better get inside," Rachel said glancing back at the house. Embry sighed as he stood up, and then helped me up as well. We walked back to the house and I was over the threshold when my phone went buzzing. It was a text from Pete:

P: Won't be home for lunch, just to let u know.

S: Ya that's okay, having lunch with friend

P: Okay. When r u coming back from the bonfire?

S: I don't know, I'll call u when I'm leaving.

P: K, bye.

S: Bye

I looked up as I put my phone away to see that everyone was staring at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked them, confused.

"Nothing, was that your, uh, brother?" Embry asked me, catching a bit of discomfort in his voice. I nodded and went to sit beside him on the island in the middle of the kitchen. He smiled when I sat beside him and I smiled back.

"Uh, you guys are acting like teenager," Rachel grumbled as she took the chicken and potatoes from the stove.

"Do you need help?" I ask Rachel, getting up halfway. Rachel shook her head as she placed the chicken in the middle of the isle and sat down.

"Well, dig in."

We ate lunch, which by the way was savoury, and went to the living room to see if we could kill time by watching TV.

Rachel and Paul sat huddled together on the left side of the couch, and I could tell they were having a private conversation under their breath. I sat beside Embry who stretched himself around the couch, his right hand resting on the handstand. Our shoulders were touching and that same energy that surged through us in the movie theatre was present here to.

I tried to act unaffected by his nearness but every time he stretched his thigh would bump mine and it would send shivers down my spine and in a few other places I do not like to mention.

By the time it was seven, my face was sort of flushed from blushing too much._ This guy is going to be the end of me_, I thought darkly as I stood up from the couch and followed my friends to the bonfire.


	9. Chapter 8:What You Do to Me

**EPOV**

I smelt her before I saw her. The same sweet scent of freesia and honey. I licked my lips as she came through the door with Rachel. When her crystal green eyes met mine, she smiled like we were alone again, like the time in the rain.

I remember how nervous I was yesterday under the school roof, being so close, asking her out with the fear of being rejected. But my heart grew swelled up that day when she said yes, I grinned like a fool all the way back to the station.

"Hey Sally," I said softly, as I stood up from the couch. I couldn't stand being far from her so I went towards her and gently led her back to the yellow couch. We sat down close to each other, but not too close because I didn't want to frighten her with my antics. I asked her if she ate something this morning and she nodded as she smiled her heart stopping smile. Wow, she has the most perfect smile in the world, I thought as I smiled back at her. I'm such a sap, I thought.

My heart sort of dropped when she asked why I was here.

"Do you not want me here," I said slightly frowning. What if she wasn't interested in me after all and she just said she'll go out with me because she felt sorry for me or something? I began to get nervous.

"Of course not-I didn't mean to-I want you...here," She stammered. I felt my face and my heart smile. She did want me, well "here" anyway, I told myself.

"Good," I said leaning in closer. I couldn't help it, her scent was drawing me in like (dare I say it) blood draws in a vampire. I didn't want to eat her of course, but I couldn't help but imagine how her skin would taste under my lips. When she turned her head to look for who I presumed was Rachel I couldn't help but lick my lips again.

"I was thinking, for our_ date _we could go to dinner in this Italian place in Port Angeles," I said gently, not wanting to scare her with the intensity that was building inside of me. I smiled wider as she nodded and smiled back, and leaned in more. Suddenly I got bolder, "You know you... fascinate me," I said, watching her reaction.

"And how is t-that, I-I only met y-you two times you know?" She stuttered out. I grinned with pride, knowing that I could do that to her.

"Yes, you did, didn't you? But you know something? I'm not that easily affected by a woman. But you," I said, picking up her hand and drawing them closer to my lips. I just wanted to taste her so I grazed my lips over her knuckles. She was smiling and it made my heart swell. "You grabbed my attention from the start," I said, which was very, very true.

Suddenly, as I leaned in closer I had the urge to kiss her. I silently asked with her eyes, and she seemed to understand by leaning in closer. We were about to meet, when Rachel walked in and cleared her throat.

I was surprised that I didn't hear her come in, but I was too busy with how close Sally was that I didn't pay attention to anything else. I rolled my eyes at Rachel, as Sally seemed to be very interested in the carpet beneath our feet. Rachel smirked at us but brushed it off and "innocently" asked us if we wanted to come to the movies with her and Paul. I had some other ideas that Sally and I could've done without Rachel and Paul's company, but thought better at it.

We left the house and got into Paul's car. I told him to get something larger, so that when we have pack meetings or something it could fit some of the pack boys. But he didn't, so I was crammed into the back with Sally, not that I minded much.

The drive was frustrating and very pleasing. Pleasing because Sally kept falling into my side or very close to my side when Paul made sharp turns. It was frustrating because her falling onto me kept bringing up different scenarios that I could be doing with Sally right now in this back seat. It aroused me and I thought about angry newborns to calm me down before she noticed.

I let out a sigh of relief when we got out and made our way to get tickets. I hardly noticed the title of the movie because I was either looking at Sally or shooting glares at guys who were checking her out. They immediately backed off when they saw me and I said a silent thank you to that messed up genetic condition that made puny normal guys cower before me. We got into the theatre and I sat between Sally and an old guy. The lights dimmed and it took all my self control to no bring Sally into my lap and make out with her. I'm pretty sure the old man would mind. I noticed that Paul and Rachel were practically having sex on the movie seats but Sally didn't seem to notice. She was very intent on the movie. I too looked at the movie and saw nothing interesting.

I decided to discreetly stare at Sally from the corner of my eye. She was wearing a rather tight shirt that revealed the roundness of chest very nicely. I licked my lips reflexively. I almost laughed out loud when I noticed she was trying to stare at me from the corner of her eye (and let me emphasize trying). I smiled inwardly at the thought of her attracted to me as much as I was attracted to her. I saw her eyes travel down my chest and stop at my abdomen.

I was surprised when she became rather bold and travelled lower. Her eyes widened and it confused me. I glanced down too and noticed I was hard! Oh no, I thought as I tried to calm myself down again. Just looking at her made me turn on! This woman is going to be the death of me, I swear, I said to myself as I groaned softly, low enough for her not to hear. Unfortunately Paul heard and turned around from his love fest. He smirked when he saw my very clear erection through his super sensitive eyes but went back to Rachel when I shot him a death glare. I was so happy when the lights came back on and we left. Sally gave a sigh and I asked if she didn't like the movie. She shrugged but didn't elaborate. I nodded and we headed back to the car. This time I knew that I most likely will have another "accident" so I went to sit in the front with Paul.

"Hey Embry," Sally asked me. I turned around and gave a wide smile, and it became wider when she smiled back.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sick?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Nothing...it's just that your skin was burning, I'm sure you're sick or something," she stampered again.

"Oh it's nothing, we Quileute men have a special gene that keeps us warm from the harsh weather that comes here," I flinched, knowing I was telling my imprint a half lie. Paul looked at me with pity in his eyes.

"Oh...why is it just the guys, why not the girls?" She asked. I wanted to answer but I didn't know what to say without lying to her. Why can't the spirit understand about the modern day? You can't just go telling girls you absolutely love that you turned into a four legged beast that kills blood sucking vampires who come by Forks every so often. Like, do they want my imprint to get locked up in an asylum for crying out loud!

I was grateful when Paul answered her question.

"Oh that's easy, since the men of the tribe were the ones to hunt they needed to be more...durable to the weather," he said. Sally nodded, but she had a confused look on her face. Maybe she didn't really believe us; I thought this and my heart pounded a little in my chest.

"Dude calm down," Paul muttered under his breath. I calmed down and faced front, through the windshield.

"So Sally what does your brother do, what's him name again?" Rachel said, trying to spike up conversation. I growled under my breath at the mention of him. Something was wrong and I had an odd feeling that it had to do with this Pete guy. He was obviously not her brother. Even if I didn't hear their conversation, just by looking at them you could tell they were NOT related.

Rachel changed to more comfortable topics and the car was abuzz with sneer comments and laughter. When we were almost there, Rachel asked Sally if she wanted to stay for lunch, and she agreed. I instantly said that I would stay too and I saw her face brighten at that.

We hot out of the car when we were parked in front of the house. Paul and I immediately got out and sat down on the couch.

"Weren't you guys just sitting for more than four hours, aren't your backs sore?" Sally's musical voice, said, the smirk on her angelic face. I smiled at her but then got a thought.

"You're right Sally," I said, standing up and grabbing her hand. I pulled her to the backyard and reluctantly let go of her hand to get the football from the garage. When I immerged with the ball in my hand, I saw Sally shake her head.

"There is no way I am going to play football in the fall! It's practically freezing out here," Sally said grimacing. I walked towards her while pouting, "Pretty please?" She rolled her eyes but when I came close to her ear and whispered about keeping her warm she gulped and hesitantly said yes.

The first game was a fluke; Paul just "gave" Rachel the ball. I smacked Paul on the head but then I got an idea.

"Hey Paul, drop next to Sally, okay?" I muttered lowly, my eyes twinkling.

"Why, didn't you want to win?"

"Oh we will win, just trust me," I said getting ready for game number two. Paul did exactly as I said and dropped it next to Sally. She picked it up and ran as fast as she could to the tree. I ran after and without a lot of effort on my side, gently tackled her to the ground. I hovered over her and looked down.

"Gotcha," I said, looking into her twinkling eyes. She smacked my shoulder and we both started laughing.

Paul and Rachel ended our giggling fit by saying it was time for lunch. We pulled ourselves up and headed inside. When we reached the kitchen, Sally's Phone buzzed. I was close enough to see who texted her. It was that bastard Pete. I know I shouldn't judge him, because I haven't met him. But he didn't sit well with me, so I went with my gut.

**PPOV**

I closed my phone and went into my boss's office. There was a reason I didn't want to come home for lunch and it (surprisingly) about her, I thought sarcastically. I was driving past the Port Angeles movie theatre and I saw her.

She was with a woman and two men that looked like they were from the Quileute tribe down in La Push. The woman was clasping hands with one of the shorter men who I presumed were to be Rachel and her husband.

The other taller man was walking beside Sally, but he was a little too close for my liking. You know that small thing that comes into you head when you see someone you like with someone else, ya jealousy, came into my head then and stayed there when I came into the parking lot of my boss's firm.

There I said it, I like her. I didn't know when I started to, it was probably the first time I saw her and I was lame enough to say she was pretty. She wasn't just pretty, but witty and kind and gorgeous in a towel. I chuckled to myself but went mute when I remembered she was off limits.

I opened the door and let myself in. My boss, Mr. Caning, looked up from his work and smiled.

"Pete, nice to finally hear from you, come sit down," he said gesturing to the chair in front of him. I looked around his office as he took a seat. Papers were scattered everywhere and the walls lined with bookshelves that were filled with every book related to law.

"So what news do we have on Ms. Winters?" he asked the ends of his moustache quirking up.

"Nothing new sir. She has met some friends and I think she is adjusting very well," I said keeping my voice blank.

"Well that's good, I want you to sign some paper work concerning your job requirements, and that should me all," he said handed me a file and a pen. I went to the waiting room outside and started to fill out the forms.

It said, Requirements of Security for WPP members:

-Security may not interact with witness sexually or intimately

Well there goes my chances, I thought darkly. I already knew I couldn't get to have a relationship with her; they didn't have to rub it in my face.

I started to think about what happened in the morning. I was coming out of my room and to my surprise and pleasure there she was in a towel, moisture from the shower still visible on her skin. She looked so sexy, that it hurt. After she took off to her room, I looked down at the aching that started under my abdomen. I was hard! I quickly went into the shower and poured hot water all over myself to calm me down.

She made me do that, I thought as completely the file. I went to the receptionist and handed her the file. She batted her eyelashes at me, saying thank you, but I shrug her off and left the office.

As I got into my car, I thought about spending the next-well as long as it takes with Sally in the same house made me nervous but excited. I knew I shouldn't feel this way, but we can't stop feeling or we'll all be robots won't we?

I also thought about the bizarre circumstance that life had planned for me, where I would come to protect the person who I fell something towards, as I made my way to the city where Sally had grown and had lost her past life.


	10. Chapter 9:6 Foot, 7 Foot, 8 Foot, Kiss!

**SPOV**

We arrived at the La Push second beach faster than I had expected. I was surprised that the beach was still open, considering it was too cold to go swimming. Rachel, Paul, Embry and I made our way to bonfire site. The fire was already lit up and four logs were put around it.

I saw Kim sitting next to a guy who I presumed was Jared, her husband she told me about when we met. I also noticed Emily snuggling up to another one of those huge Quileute guys, probably Sam. _Man, I need to drink whatever that's making them that beautiful!_, I thought to myself as we walked towards the small group.

Each couple (well Embry aren't really considered a couple "officially" since we haven't been on our date yet but hey) took a log together. Embry sat close to me and I smiled up at his angelic face that was leaning towards me.

"You might get cold, and since I'm nice and toasty, I could warm you up," he said his voice husky and a little...seductive. I gulped as my heart hammered in my chest. He smirked as he leaned away a little bit, but not by a lot (thankfully!).

We roasted hot dogs and various other meats, as we talked endlessly about life in general.

"Ugh, I think this generation of kids is the worst, excluding Claire of course," Rachel said looking at Emily. I crinkled my forehead in curiosity.

"You know Claire Young?" I asked Emily. She nodded and said, "Ya she's my little cousin." My eyes widened as she digested this new piece of information.

"Wow, when they say small town they aren't kidding," I said, as the rest of laughed. "But isn't there a high school in La Push?" I asked, my curiosity never fails me. Emily laughed.

"She actually lived in Makah before moving here. She didn't really want to go to the school here so we enrolled her in Forks," I nodded at her, as I chewed on my hot dog.

At that moment, Embry scuttled closer to me. I've noticed him do this for the past half hour. I turned to look at him and that's when I realized I really didn't know anything about him.

"Embry," he turned his eyes from the fire to look at me, his eyes glistening. "Tell me about you," I said, proud at how confident I now feel around him, _He makes me feel easy going_, I smiled to myself as I waited for his response.

"What do you want to know?" I asked his face cracking into that immaculate smile I just adored.

"Well, I already know about your job, but I don't know about you, like your life," I mumbled looking down, embarrassed that I might have asked the wrong question.

He lifted my chin with his thumb, so I'll be able to look at him. He smiled warmly at me and nodded his head.

"Sure, no problem," he released his hand and turned to face the fire.

"I don't know who my dad is, my mom practically raised me even though she didn't do a really good job at it," he said somewhat darkly. I frowned and said, "I think she did a fine job." He looked sideways with his eyes flashing and a smirk on his face.

"Thank you; anyway she wasn't the best mom in the whole world. She left immediately when she saw I could take care of myself. I was fifteen, still too young for a mother to leave, but I managed." I put my hand on his shoulder to comfort him, but he really didn't need any comforting. Although I liked how my hand just melted into the curves of his muscles, like they were meant to fit. He looked up again and met my reassuring smile with a smile of his own.

"But enough about my life, tell me about where you grew up and went to school," he said eagerly like he really wanted to hear me say it.

"Alright," I laughed, "I was born, raised and educated in Seattle. It was my home, until I became sort of lonely, I guess. I really didn't fit into schools there though. My mom is a sweet heart though, she kept telling me that you'll fit somewhere like a puzzle piece." I looked at him to meet his confused expression.

"What?" I asked him, confusion displaying in my voice.

"You said your mom is...," he stated to stay but trailed off.

"Oh...I meant... was," I bit my lip, Oh shit! I was such a mess up! I started to cry at how I almost blew my cover. Embry pulled me close onto his lap as I looked around to see if any of the others were there. To my relief they had wandered away from the bonfire. I wrapped my arms around Embry's face, just as he had done around me, and cried myself on his shoulder.

I didn't know what I was exactly crying for. I thought about it: Maybe for losing my life, for not being able to see my family, for not being able to tell the person holding me the truth...until at last I stopped crying. Embry was still murmuring words of comfort as I wiped my tears away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cry all over you,' I said my face flushed for embarrassment and crying.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, I shouldn't have said anything, it was rude of me to correct you like that, please forgive me," he said, I looked into his eyes and I saw them begging me. I whispered, "Yes." We sat there looking at each other until Embry couldn't take the pressure that surrounded us.

He leaned in and so did I. We met halfway and it seemed like reality shattered.

All there was in that moment was him and me and our kiss. We melted into each other, like-well like a puzzle piece. My hands found his shaggy, black hair and I gripped them for my dear life. His hands were around my waist, drawing me in closer. He licked his tongue over my bottom lip and I immediately parted my mouth for his tongue. We found each other's mouths and moaned into it. His moan made my stomach flutter. We kissed until I was out of breath, but Embry didn't let his lips leave my skin. He trailed kisses all the way down my neck, until it was near my ears did her leave for a second to say huskily, "you make me feel-'' he groaned as we found our way back to each other's mouth again. We finally broke apart when Embry was breathless too.

"That was...wow," he said, his voice deeper than I've ever heard it. I nodded and beamed when he gave me a radiant smile. We were still huddled together as the moon shone down on us.

"Are you warm now?" he asked me gently.

"Hmm..." I said stifling my head into the crook of his neck. "So am I," he said the husky tone returned. I giggled a very teenage giggle which got him to laugh and soon we were laughing like we didn't have a care in the world.

"Thank you," he finally said after a long time of silence under the moonlight.

"For what?" I asked him looking up into his dark brown eyes.

"For a lot of things, for what we did earlier, for agreeing to go out with me, for being here with me right now, if it was anyone else they would have left," I looked deeper into his eyes, and I knew what he was referring to.

"I'm not like anyone else," I said confidently into his glistening eyes. I smiled and he gently brushed my lips. The intensity was still there, but we decided to take things slow.

When Embry was talking about leaving, I was mad. Mad at his mom for leaving him and making him think that others who loved him would do the same. Wait a minute did I just say...love? Oh my gosh, I thought as I looked up into the face of the angel who was holding me, I am falling for him and hard. But I didn't mind, I was actually...content. The epiphany didn't make me nervous or scared it made me...whole.

"We better get you home," he said standing me up. I looked around for Rachel and Paul.

"But the others aren't here," I said, frowning. He laughed, and led me to Paul's car.

"Don't worry, I'll drop you off and come back for them. I was hesitant because I wanted to say bye to Rachel, but this would mean spending alone time with Embry, so I took his offered hand as I got into the passenger seat. He closed my door and rounded the car to get into the driver's seat.

"So what's your favourite song?" he asked me, the question dragged on and before we knew it we arrived at my house. He parked in the drive way and that was when I noticed something.

"How did you know where I lived?" I asked him, narrowing my eyes a little bit. He felt ashamed and he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"Well, I uh, asked Rachel," he said flinching slightly. I smiled and leaned in to peck his check. But he was turning his head towards me at the same time and we were locked into a passionate embrace. The spark that was always there seemed to ignite more. Embry pulled me over to his lap and before I knew what was going on, I was straddling him.

My mouth moved in harmony with his. We were liked a well oiled machine, okay that comparison is totally lacking but you get the picture. I was in tune with him and he was definitely in tune with me. We hardly noticed that we were swaying the car; I started to giggle when I noticed this.

"What's so funny, and don't tell me it's me kissing expertise," he said half groaning and laughing as we broke apart. I was still giggling as I shook my head.

"Nooo, the windows are...fogged up and we're shaking...the car," I choked up with laughter. He laughed with me and as we subsided we took to staring intensely at each other. I literally felt like melting under his gaze. My phone rang and I jumped when I realized I was still in his lap. It was a text from Pete.

P: Are you coming inside?

That's when I remembered Pet's car was in the driving way before we came. The heat rushed into my face and neck, as I made my way back to the passenger seat. Embry leaned in again, his spicy smell overwhelming me, and asked me if I was okay.

"Uh ya thank you," I said as I started to get out of the car. He grabbed my hand before I could step out.

"Sally, thanks for... everything," he said, his eyes till holding the same intensity.

"No, Embry, thank you," I said smiling. He pecked my lips one last time and let me go. I walked up the porch steps and looked back until I saw Embry disappear around the corner. I got in and closed the door. As I was taking off my jackets, I jumped when Pete came in front of me. I looked at him questioningly as his eyes held a hint of anger.

"Why were you late, it's almost 11," he told me, a little bit of the anger in his eyes showing in his voice.

"Geez, sorry dad, I didn't mean to make you upset," I laughed meekly as I followed him into the living room.

"You don't need to be sarcastic with me, you said you'll call or at least text me what time you would be coming home, but no, you take your sweet time not bothering to tell your guard, who is trying to protect you," he said his anger escalating. I began to get angry as well, not just that he was being a prick and the fact that he was right, but for the message I remembered he gave earlier. _Was he spying on me?_ I thought as the anger began to boil.

"Well I'm sorry I didn't tell you but you shouldn't yell at me like that!" I said my voice getting higher as well.

"I won't be yelling at you if you followed my instructions instead sucking face with some guy you met a few days ago!" He yelled back. I froze, how did he know I met Embry a few days ago? Well, he was my bodyguard so to speak, he was probably keeping tabs on me but it was creepy thinking about it. I briskly turned around and went upstairs to my room, slamming the door.

Why was he acting so mad? It not that he's my real brother, I told myself. Ya but he does have a point; I should be caring about my safety and trying to make Pete's job easier. I sighed as I lay down in bed, making up an apology in my head.

Somebody said they saw you  
the person you were kissing wasn't me  
and I would never ask you  
I just kept it to myself

I don't want to know  
if you're playin' me  
keep it on the low  
Cuz my heart can't take it anymore  
and if you're creepin'  
Please don't let it show  
Oooh baby, I don't want to know

**PPOV**

I came home earlier than expected and decided to do the laundry. When I was done mine, I noticed Sally didn't do hers so I took her basket and put the clothes into the wash. I blushed scarlet when a silky, pink bra came tumbling out of the pile and spilled into the floor.

After I had finished I sat down to read a book. By the time I was finished halfway through the book, it was past 10:30.

I stood up from the living room chair that I was reading in and walked towards the window when I heard an engine turn off.

I looked out to see Sally and the guy I saw her with earlier, in a car. Thanks to my police rank I was able to do a little research and find out a thing or two about this guy.

His name was Embry Call.

My blood started to boil when I saw him bring her into his lap and kiss her. I turned away, trying myself to control my anger. I realized I was digging my nails into the palm of my hand and I released them, taking in a deep breath.

I turned back to the window when I noticed she hasn't come in yet. My hands clenched into fists again, the windows were fogged up and car was swaying back and forth.

Ugh, that guy is taking advantage of her; I thought as I released my gaze from window, he didn't even meet her until like two days ago. Ya my research was thorough. I let my anger and confidence take control as I texted her to see if she was coming inside. I knew it would give away that I saw her making out with this guy but I didn't care. I wanted her to know I saw and I...I didn't know what I wanted exactly. Maybe a chance, an opportunity for...for her to...kiss me the way she kissed him. But I knew that day wouldn't come.

Sorry, I couldn't get the chapeter to oald up, I've done a lot of chapters! I'm really sorry, one day it stopped loading! I was so bumped out! Please feel free to comment on how you like how things are going with them!


	11. Chapter 10: Content

**SPOV**

I was...content. I feel like I belong here, that the things that happened were meant to happen and fate realized that I would find my cliché here, in this small town of Forks surrounded by good friends and a guy who I was lucky enough to meet.

The morning after the fight with Pete, I immediately apologised for my carelessness over my safety and his job. He also apologised for saying things about Embry and I, since it wasn't his place to say anything. I accepted and we quickly reconciled eager to come back to the comfortable routine we had made for ourselves. The morning past and I found myself getting ready for my date with Embry. He had called and told me he would pick me up at seven, and me realising I had nothing to wear went into my closet rummaging through my clothes, which all seemed ugly to me now.

I ended up wearing an ivory blouse to flatter my eyes and pale skin, and a black pencil skirt to compliment my figure, and topped it off with my deep green high heels.

If this doesn't get his attention, I'm doomed, I thought as I made my way downstairs to wait for Embry.

I ran into Pete halfway down the staircase. His eyes widened as they wandered up and down my body. I felt a little uncomfortable but I knew that he meant no harm.

"You...look...wow," he said his face sort of disgruntled.

"Thanks," I said pretending not to notice his slightly tortured look.

"When are you coming home," he asked me, suddenly looking intently at the wall behind me.

"I think about ten I guess, I _promise _I'll call you if I'm earlier or late," I said wanting to get away from the uncomfortable air that clung around them.

"Right," he said his eyes sort of screwed, "I'll be...taking a shower now." And with that, he good as well ran up the stairs into the washroom.

I sighed, trying to get used to my weird roommate/body guard. _He can be really bizarre sometimes_, I thought as I waited in the living room. I didn't have to wait too long, barely five minutes actually, when a truck came into my driveway. I waited until I heard a knock and went to open it. I smiled widely as a grin faced Embry stood in my doorway.

"Hi Sally," he said as his eyes silently undressed me, "you look...beautiful," he said softly but with much intensity. I blushed thinking he was flattering me. But the look he gave me spoke otherwise.

"You don't look half bad yourself," I managed to spit out, winning a cheeky grin from him. Actually he looked absolutely gorgeous. He was wearing a deep blue shirt that he left unbuttoned at the top. He was wearing casual dress pants that hung sort of low, much to my delight.

"I know it's kind of cheesy but here," he blushed as he handed me a single rose. I took it, grinning from ear to ear.

"It is, but I love it, thank you," I said smiling as I went back inside to put in into some water. After I did that, I took his offered hand and let him lead me to the passenger seat of his truck. It wasn't anything flashy like a dodge caravan or anything but it was cute and I liked it because it smelt just like Embry. After he put me into my seat he went over to the driver's side and started the engine.

We drove in a comfortable silence often making light chit chat. As we were quiet for a few minutes I found that I liked this. The comfort and slight intensity that hung around us was...nice...more than that actually. It made me glad that I could feel this way about someone; I didn't think anyone can ever make me feel the way Embry does. With each gaze and even the slightest touch, it made my heart yearn for more and beat frantically around my chest. Sometimes I felt like he could hear it because when it happened he would look out the windshield with a satisfied smirk. I couldn't help but smirk with him, because I knew it was very satisfying to both of us...whatever "it" really was.

We reached the small Italian restaurant which was at the end of a small corner of the street. He walked me in and the waiter brought us to our seat which was a small booth at the far back.

The waiter, who introduced himself as Carl, kept flashing his eyes towards me. It would have gotten me annoyed but I was amused when Embry shot him glares.

"If you don't stop that, he might pee his pants," I told him as I bit off a piece of the appetizer, which was a small green salad. Embry looked at me, confused.

"What, I didn't do anything," he said innocently. I smirked at him.

"If looks could kill, your jealous glares would be trialed for murder," I told him nonchalantly, but my heart was pounding at the thought of Embry being jealous over me. He scoffed and said, "I'm not jealous," but the mischief in his eyes told a different story. I turned my eyes to the food in front of me to get away from the intensive stare he was giving me. I heard him smirk and I looked up.

The waiter had traded tables with a waitress around my age. She was coming to our table with our dinner. I narrowed my eyes a little when I saw her eyeing Embry with lustful eyes, then giving me a once over. I glared at her as she left and then turned my eyes to Embry.

His smirk was so prominent it could have stuck on his face like that for the rest of his life.

"Look whose jealous now," he said grinning ear to ear. I rolled my eyes and failed because his laughter was contagious. Before we finished our dinner we managed to choke a few times and laugh more because of it. To wrap my whole night, it was the liveliest and fun night I've had in my entire life. I felt like I could forever laugh at his jokes; and that I could always be near him and I was content. I even called Pete to tell him when I was coming (to his relief).

The night passed and before either of us noticed we were back in front of my house. Just like the last time Embry dropped me off, he pulled me into his lap and kissed me with such passion that I was about to explode when I got out. We made plans to meet and talk for the next day for lunch and the day after that, and the day after that and so on.

It seemed like the whole month of October was booked with lunch plans and weekend dates.

Embry and I dated, we went out. I managed to feel like a huge burden was not on my shoulders when I was with Embry and thankfully he actually made it easier.

Every day after our first date, we shared more about ourselves. We talked about our past, our present and what we would do in the future (not about us though, because we were taking things slow).

We never moved past making out and going on dates. The three letter word never came up in any of our conversations and I was grateful that Embry respected the special thing we've developed and not hurrying into revolving it around sex.

But every day, it got harder and harder. I wanted to touch him, any excuse that gave me the chance to I would take it, and he would do the same. When he was talking I wanted to stroke his perfect cheek, feel the scorching skin under my fingertips. But I would restrain myself.

But I think I got off easy. For instance, one Friday we watched a movie at Embry's house. His home was cute and it fit him perfectly, half clean and the other half messy. When we turned off the lights and the movie turned on, I shifted and my shirt accidently went up and my exposed tummy rubbed against his arm.

I pretended that nothing happened, but Embry showed me his mind wasn't occupied in the movie in the least. His huge erection was standing up for attention and I could tell he was uncomfortable when his arms around me tensed. He excused himself to go to the washroom and I heard the shower turn on.

From that day, I was always looking to see if he was strongly affected by me sexually, and each day proved me right. His eyes would always travel my body and stop in a lot of places that would've made me blush, but with Embry I was comfortable, because I wanted him as much as he wanted me.

Our lives became a steady routine, I would go to school, him to the station, we would go out for lunch together with Rachel and Paul, then I would come home and we would do something with the rest of our day, if we weren't busy that is.

Everything in my life was happy, even Pete amused me. Since he was living with me I got to know a few things about him. That he studied in Washington then came to the job of private security when his best friend introduced it to him. He got switched around a lot and finally ended up stationing in Seattle, where they needed a lot of private securities. Pete was a hoot and a half when he wasn't acting weird.

Most of the time he acts weird is if I mention Embry. In all the time I've begun dating Embry, he still hasn't introduced himself to Pete, and he always says he had something to else to do. I actually wanted Pete and Embry to meet. In my month here, other than Rachel, Kim and Emily, Pete has become one of my closest friends. I know that what he does is professional but he's too funny to not be friends with.

Embry and I lived in our little bubble of happiness, and I knew that whatever cam our way we'd work it out. Now if only nothing was coming _my_ way, it would be like a fairy tale. But alas (did I really say that?) reality is never a fairytale.


	12. Chapter 11:Love

EPOV

Before we knew it the first national holiday that I would spend with Sally arrived. Thanksgiving was a family holiday and I wanted Sally to come to dinner with my family, the wolf pack. I remember when I asked her two days ago, she went ballistic. I chuckled as I remembered that day:

"What! I can't do it, what if they hate me?" Sally asked me wearily. I gave her an encouraging smile and put my arm around her.

"Don't worry Sal, they'll love you, just like...," I drifted off. I was going to say, "Just like me" but it wasn't the right time. She gave me half smile but the doubt was still in her eyes.

"You already know half of them, there aren't a lot more of them, so you won't feel like a stranger. They'll accept you; they're nice people, just like Rachel, Kim Emily...," I went on with my list and finally I saw some spirit in her eyes.

"Okay I guess I could do it," she gave me a determined smile. I grinned from ear to ear as I thought of her meeting the rest of my wolf family.

Right now though, I'm sort of nervous. What if she runs out screaming and doesn't like them, what if someone gets mad and she seems them phase, what if, what if... , these thought rattled my brain as I drove to Pick Sally up for the Thanksgiving dinner.

I went up into her driveway and got out of my car to knock on the front door. Sally opened it with a determined look.

"Let's do this," she said nodding. I grinned at her enthusiasm and chuckled, "Well, I'm happy you got over your nerves." If only I could get over mine now, I thought as I tool her arm under my arm and led her to the car.

"I asked Pete if he'd like to come," Sally said smiling at me. My mood darkened a little; there just wasn't something right about that guy.

"Ya? What did he say?" I asked trying to keep my voice light.

"He said no," she sounded a little disappointed. "I really wanted you to meet him," explaining her disappointment.

"Well, when the time comes it will happen," I said giving her a quirky smile. She nudged me and gave me a peck on the cheek. I grinned at her and thought how I was lucky enough to have her. Imprint or no imprint this girl would've been the love of my life.

We reached Emily's place in a matter of minutes. It wasn't that far away from Sally's.

Since Sally has never been to Sam's house, her eyes widened as she took in everything around her. The two story house was a family house. Sam and the pack had worked on it and made more space for it so the kitchen and the living room can fit around twenty people. Hey our family is big and getting bigger every day. I looked at Emily's pregnant belly. It was her second child, Matthew is her first.

As everyone got into the yellow and blue living room, chatter began everywhere. Sally was introduced to Jacob, Renesme, Quil (she already knew Claire), Seth, Brady, Collin, Mrs. Sue Clearwater, Seth's mom, and Charlie, my boss and Sue's husband.

Sally was more than eager to meet all of them and I didn't know why I had been so worried. My adopted family was more than welcoming.

Dinner was the best, I guess. Everyone was asking question here and there and the liveliness never went down. Sally was sitting between me and Jacob, who wasn't paying much attention to the conversation cause he was too busy looking at Renesme. When I thought about how Jacob had to wait Renesme to be fully matured years ago, I was inwardly happy I didn't have to wait to start my relationship. But I still had to wait for the more intimate part so Sally wouldn't' be scared.

I looked at Sally and I noticed her eyes were slightly narrowed towards Quil and Claire. I looked at them too. Quil had his arm draped over Claire's chair and every so often casually brushed her shoulder, which made Claire blush and look down.

I muffled a smile, Claire was about to grow up to into a woman soon, and Quil had definitely noticed the change in her body, much to Claire's father's chagrin.

Sally had noticed I was looking to so she nudged me again and got my attention. I grinned at her and took a piece of turkey from her plate.

"Ugh Embry, eat from your own plate, are you a dog?" Sally said hitting me on my shoulder. For a second everyone looked at Sally then erupted in laughter.

"You don't know the half of it," Jacob said under his breath, but thankfully Sally didn't hear.

"What's so funny?" She asked looking around. Everyone was smiling but as she turned to me I felt uncomfortable.

"It's nothing, I just had a dog that's all..." I winced at the lie but kept the smile on my face. She studied my face for a second, shrugged and got to eating her food. The chatter quickly sprung up and it was like the awkward moment didn't happen.

After dinner the crowd slowly began to disperse and eventually I brought Sally home.

"You know, Pete won't come home until next Monday...do you want to come inside," Sally said, I could feel her nervousness and my thoughts quickly sprung to what we could do alone, together... I turned my thoughts to the present and to the woman that was trying to avoid my gaze.

"Ya sure," I said, trying to keep my voice even, but I was sure it became huskier. I got out of the car and quickly got to her side before she got out. I held out my hand and as she took it we walked into the house, and I was sure both of us were going to come out changed.

**SPOV**

I kept my eyes on the floor as Embry led me inside my house. We went inside and when we had taken off our coats, we sat down together on the couch.

Embry positioned it somewhat so we could watch the snow coming down from outside the window.

After some minutes of pure somewhat uncomfortable silence I looked up to see Embry looking at me. We stared at each other, and something started to build. It became more intense as the seconds ticked by and at last we couldn't hold it. We moved towards each other, our lips met and melted into each other. The kiss was erotic and it became more so as we opened our mouths to let each other in.

I knew what I wanted but I was scared. I wanted Embry to love me and make love to me but what if he refused? Do you really think he will refuse if he's kissing you like that? I asked myself.

Embry groaned as the intense atmosphere swirled around us, clouding our minds. I couldn't really think properly, and I think that's why my bold move didn't register to my brain.

I slipped my hand under his shirt and started to pull it off. But at the same time, Embry had broken our kiss. He looked up at me, his dark eyes filled with desire and I had no doubt he wanted this too. But why did he stop me?

"Are you sure?" he whispered huskily concern mingled with desire in his eyes.

I nodded and started to lean in for another kiss. He didn't need me to go any further because his lips crashed into mine and the urgency was there. His lips left mine and traveled down my neck and near my ear. Embry whispered the three words I have been longing to hear, "I love you".

I gasped at these words but worrying he might not understand I grabbed his face in both of my hands and made him look at me. His dark eyes seemed sort of hurt but patient for what I was going to say, "I love you too," I said tearing up a little. This time I didn't even lean in, Embry pushed his lips against mine. I didn't even notice I was being carried or that he was taking me into my bedroom, all that mattered was being in Embry's arm and showing how much we love each other.


	13. Chapter 12: Purity

**EPOV**

Bliss. Ecstasy. Paradise. That is what I woke up to, in the small, white bed with the most beautiful and angel curled up next to me. My angel, I thought as I gazed at her face.

She seemed to know I was looking at her because she opened her dark emerald eyes, blinking from the sunlight straining to come through the closed curtains.

She smiled at me as she locked her eyes with mine.

"Good morning," I said my voice laced with all the happiness I could muster.

"Good morning," she smiled and cuddled closer wrapping her arm around my neck. I looked deeper into her eyes and I knew that I never wanted to look away.

"Thank you," I said kissing her forehead. She seemed confused but kept on smiling, "For what?"

"For the most wonderful night in my entire life," I said grinning from ear to ear. Her eyes sparkled and I saw she was reliving it in her mind.

"Do you really mean that?" I nodded my head at her. She kissed my lips and had a wide smile on her face as she looked at mine.

"Good, because it was the best I ever had too," she said, her eyes still sparkled. We sat there, wrapped up in each other's arms, just staring and kissing every so often. The love and passion soon became too much to bear and I finally decided that if it was any time to say what I had to say now would be right.

"Sally?" She looked at me a little bit of fear came into her eyes. I wanted to rush but decided to take my time and let her hear everything. She nodded for me to continue.

"I know we've only been together for a month, but I feel like I've known you for a lifetime. You make me feel like I can't get enough when I'm around you and it's true. I'll always want to be near you to feel you in my arms, like you are right now. I want to know that you are with me and safe." I paused to look at her face. Hey eyes were glazing over and I knew she was about to cry, but I could tell that they were not form pain but happiness.

I took a deep breath and continued, "I guess what I'm trying to say is I love you, Sally. And I never want what we have, and believe me it's something special, to end. Never." There I said it, I poured my heart out. Now I just have to wait for my angel. I held my breath wondering what she was going to say.

She smiled and a tear escaped and slid down her smooth rosy cheeks. I brushed it with my thumb and held her cheek in my palm.

"I love you too," those were the most beautiful words that anyone has ever said to me. I leaned in and kissed her. When I drew back, a few more tears had escaped and I quickly brushed them away too.

"We should probably get ready for work," I said reluctantly, dreading to get away from this bed and her. She sighed dramatically and gave me a cheeky grin. I laughed and pulled her out and into the shower.

We showered together and managed not to get distracted. Soon we were both dressed. Her with her new clothes, and me with mine form last night.

"Do you want me to drop you off for work?" I asked her. She said yes and we made our way to my car.

"I'll stop by at my house to change and then I'll drop you off," I said as we got off the highway and headed to my small shack, with the most beautiful girl in the world beside me. Cheesy huh? But hey, I am the luckiest guy in the world.

I know its short because I have all these other things to do! Sorry!


	14. Chapter 13:Unexpected Visitor

**SPOV**

I looked out my living room window at the soft flakes of snow that was drifting down. A true Christmas, I thought and smiled as I saw the bare branches of a nearby tree cling to the white flakes. It was a couple of days before Christmas and I feel like there is no other place I belong than here, in Forks near my lover. Corny, but true.

From the night Embry and I had made love, I felt like happiness was dripping out of pores. I always had a smile on my face everywhere I went. My classes and colleagues noticed I was smiling constantly too during the last few weeks, and I could tell they were wondering what had happened to the shy teacher I was before. Well I'm definitely not shy when I'm with Embry, especially upstairs...

My cell phone took me out of my reverie and I looked at the number. Embry. I eagerly snapped the phone open and said, "Hey."

"Hey sweetheart," oh I loved it when he said that.

"What's up," I asked my heart still racing from the sound of his voice.

"Nothing, I was wondering if you'd want to come over. I just finished my extra shift and leaving the station soon," he said, the intensity clearly noticed in his voice. My heart pounded louder and faster and I managed to choke out, "Sure, I'll meet you there." I rushed out of my house and told Pete I was over at Embry's. Pete didn't mind that I was spending time with Embry. I remember the day they met each other and smiled to myself as I got into my car.

Embry was at my house a couple of days ago and were more than making out on the couch. Neither of heard the door open and close or the coughing until it became loud enough for us to hear. Pete was standing in the living room doorway with an emotionless expression. Embry got off me and we both stood up, blushing like some crazed hormonal teenagers doing things they weren't supposed to. Actually when I'm with Embry I feel like a hormonal teenager, I giggled to myself. Anyway, the two men introduced themselves and Embry left my house giving me passionate kiss after Pete had left the room. I chuckled when I remembered Embry flushed look which would have mirrored my own and the mischief after we got "caught".

I reached Embry house and the police cruiser was nowhere in sight. He's probably still there, I thought to myself. A text from Embry proved my thoughts as he wrote that he was delayed by some papers. I sighed as I made my way to his small house. I know it isn't much of a home but I loved Embry's little shack. It was part of Embry and it made me smile know that. I went inside with the Embry had given me a week ago and shrugged off my coat.

It's freezing; I thought and made my way to the heater system that was at the back of the house. I didn't hear the car getting on the drive way but I heard the engine roar once and die down. It's him! I though excitedly. Then there was a knock at the door.

Embry wouldn't knock. I made my way to the door and looked through the peephole. A lean woman with the same bronzed skin as the rest of those in the reservation stood on Embry front porch. She looked to be in her fifties or so. I was puzzled as I looked away; I've never seen this woman in the reservation in all the time I've been visiting, which is a lot.

I opened the door to the frigid air and gave her a questioning look.

"Yes?" I said, trying to sound like I lived here.

"Hello dear," the woman said. Her eyes gave me a once over and I suddenly felt overweight. Here was a woman, who was lean and obviously graceful with her pearl colour skirt and heels, and here I am in my clad jeans and a paint splattered t-shirt. Why is she wearing a skirt for anyway, I thought grudgingly it's like the middle of winter and its freezing!

"May I help you?" I asked, trying to be intimidated by her obvious class.

"Yes. Does Embry Call live here?" she asked me, peering at the hall behind me.

"Yes he lives here, but he's not here right- oh wait there he comes," I said glancing at Embry's police cruiser as he drove up the driveway. He came out of his car and on to the front porch.

He smiled at me as he climbed the porch steps and then shifted his gaze to the visitor. His smiled turned into a grim line as he looked the stranger up and down.

"What are you doing here?" he growled his eyes piercing the woman's frightened ones. I jumped at the tone of his voice. Embry never acted so rude to someone, what's going on?

"Embry," she said, "why don't we go inside and talk." She motioned to inside the house with her hand.

"What are you doing here?" he snapped again. I slipped my hand into his, because he had begun to shake in anger. I feared he might push the woman off the porch or something, so I tried to calm him down.

"I've come to talk to you and apologize," the woman said looking directly into Embry's eyes.

"I don't need your apology, now leave," he said still shaking badly. "Embry calm down baby," I whispered into his ear. He looked at me like he just realised I was there and stopped shaking.

"Please Embry, just listen to what I have to say," the woman pleaded. Embry looked between the woman and me, I nodded my head to encourage him and he marched into the house with the woman and me in tow. I closed the door and entered the living room; the woman was sitting in a chair and Embry on the couch. I sat next to Embry and put my hands in his. He gave me an apologetic smile and took a deep breath.

"Sally I'd like you to meet my mother, Rosa Call," he said with a dead voice. I looked at the woman with a surprised face. His mother! No wonder he was mad. In an instant I felt angry too. This woman ran off and let Embry fend for himself. With no mother and father, no wonder he thought no one really loved him. But I do and because of it, I managed to say hello. She looked at me nervously but then understanding and what looked to be gratitude flashed in her eyes. I was puzzled at this but didn't say anything.

"Actually, it's Rosa Peyton," she said uncertainly. I saw Embry's hand that didn't have mine in them clench into a fist and instantly squeezed his other once. He instantly calmed down and said with a dead voice, "Well? What do you have to say Rosa?"

Rosa stared at her son and tears started to brim her eyes.

"I...I came to apologize Embry-."

"I said I don't want your apology," Embry interjected. I squeezed Embry's hand again. Sure this woman ran out on him but people need second chances right? The least we could do is hear her out. Embry stared at me and I silently asked him to do the right thing. He nodded when he understood and took a deep breath.

"We're waiting," he said, his voice laced with a little bit of anger.

Rosa swallowed and looked between me and Embry.

"Embry, I know what I did was selfish and horrible. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but I just want you to know baby that I love and I never stopped loving you," she took a deep breath and continued. "The reason I left was that I couldn't stand staying here anymore. I hated this place, the place where my mother and father both died. I couldn't stand those memories. When I finished high school I wanted to go to the university in Seattle or Florida or anywhere else, but I had you and the Elders said that you should be raised here where your father came from. I didn't want to argue because I loved your father so much, so I went along with it. But when you started acting weird I couldn't take it anymore. I thought I made a mistake by raising you here at the reservation, so I left. I knew the Elders would take care of you, when I couldn't. I am really sorry Embry, for the pain I caused you. I understand that you're mad but please all I'm asking is to forgive your mother." She took another breath and wiped the tears from her face staring at Embry intently.

Embry had his head bowed, his hand over his eyes. When he looked tears were in his eyes and his fist was clenched again.

"How do you expect me to forgive you for what you did?" Embry shouted, his calmness that I tried to bring him was completely dissipated. I squeezed his hand harder but didn't say anything. I was a family matter and I didn't want to interfere.

"Sweetheart, I know what I did was horrible, leaving you like that and I know it was selfish. The reason that I didn't come back was because I wasn't able to see your disappointed face. I didn't have enough courage to do it and I'm sorry," she said trying desperately to get her message across.

"Then why now, why come into my life now?" Embry asked through clenched teeth. Rosa hesitated and gazed towards the floor. When she looked up tears were trailing down her cheeks.

"I...I-found out a couple of weeks ago that-that I-I was ...that I have cancer," she breathed out the last word.

I instantly gasped and looked at Embry's reaction, his tensed jaw had softened an worry and concern was etched across his face.

The room went silent everyone waiting for Embry to say something. The silence continued on until Embry abruptly stood up. I looked up at him and was concerned for what he might do. But the next thing he did brought me to tears. I stood in front of his mother and got down on his knees. He took Rosa's hand and pressed his forehead to it.

"I can't forgive you right away. I was seventeen and alone. I thought that it was my fault you left. Did you know I even wanted to die?" Rosa and I gasped at this, he never told me that. I held back a whimper, poor Embry. This man that I love so dearly, wanted to commit suicide. My heart went out to him. In the first weeks of the trial I kept scolding myself, asking myself why i made that dreaded phone call. I've even wanted those men to find and kill me, so I could get away from all the chaos. But I pulled myself through, and I'm so happy Embry didn't actually go through with it.

"I want to forgive you, believe me I do but I don't know if I could trust you again," Embry continued.

"Baby, I know it won't be easy to forgive me for what I did but please try, please," Rosa choked on her last word. Embry nodded calmly but the facade wasn't fooling anyone. He buried his head in his mother's lap and started to sob. Rosa bowed her head, her forehead touching the black mound of hair that was her son's and they sobbed in unison.

"How much time?" Embry finally said, looking up. My heart went out to him when I saw the sorrow and love etched into his face.

"The doctor said a year maybe a little more," Rosa said, looking into the levelled face of her son. Embry nodded and more tears slid down his cheeks. I sat there crying for my love and his mother.

"I love you Embry," Rosa said, holding her son's face between her two hands.

"Enough of the crying for now, I want today to be a happy day," Rosa declared wiping Embry's tears, "I think we have about eight to catch up don't we?" Embry managed a watery smile and I got up to slide my hands into his. He looked up at me, stood and wrapped his arms around my waist. A few more tears escaped from my eyes and I quickly wiped them away. When we broke apart Embry turned towards his mother.

"Mom," Embry breathed, "this is Sally Malarkey." Rosa stood up and embraced me.

"Thank you," she said looking into my face. My brows furrowed at that and I asked her for what.

"For making Embry happy," she said beaming at the two of us. I blushed and Embry squeezed my hand.

After our little heartfelt episode we talked about ourselves. Rosa told us of the life she made when she went to the state of Oregon and met a fellow named Brian Peyton. They fell in love and got married. A year after they had a baby girl and named her Isabelle.

"So I have a sister?" Embry asked a small smile at his lips. Rosa nodded glad that he took the story well. I smiled as well, at the thought of Rosa and Embry finally seeing each other after a long time. We asked Rosa where she was staying and she said a motel in Port Angeles with her husband.

"Mom," Embry paused, "you never told me who my real father was." He looked at his mom intently.

"Embry, I know you have a right to know, but I don't want you to be ashamed of me," Rosa said in a small voice. Embry took Rosa's hand and squeezed it.

"Don't worry mom, I won't do that," Embry said determined.

"Alright, your father...was or is, no one really knows where he is...John Uley," Rosa said bowing her head.

Embry's eyes widened and I managed to muffle my gasp. John Uley is Sam Uley's father! So that means Sam and Embry are half brothers.

"Oh," Embry managed to get out, "Can I tell Sam?" The question hung in the air for a long time.

Finally Rosa said, "It's your wish, you're old enough to know what to do." Embry nodded as Rosa looked at the time.

"Brian going to go ballistic if I don't come back before midnight," Rosa said as the three of us got up. She hugged up Embry for what felt like an eternity and turned to give me a hug as well.

"Take care of him for me," she whispered in my ear. I nodded and we took her to the door and watched as she drove down her son's driveway and turned the corner.

I turned around to face Embry and gently brushed his lips.

"Thank you," he said looking down into my eyes. I lifted an eye brow and asked him for what.

He chuckled and said, "For keeping me calm. I didn't know what I would've done and I'd probably regret it later. You keep me at peace Sally," he came closer and breathed into my face.

I smiled and said, "I'm happy that you're happy."

"That goes the other way around," he said and before I knew he picked me up bride style led me to his room.


	15. Chapter 14: The Bubble Pops

**SPOV**

Christmas Eve. That meant a lot of things from when I was with my family. Now it means something totally different, the same feelings of love and happiness but different because I'm spending it with the one man who really matters now. I can't tell you how happy I am, I can't even begin to describe it, if it helps, it seems like I'm in a floating bubble, surrounded by my loved ones. But to my dismay I know that a bubble eventually pops.

December 24th, Christmas Eve

I opened my front to the cold afternoon sun and to man who now lived in my life. Embry walked over the threshold and held me close, kissing the top of my head.

"Good morning," he said as I directed him towards the couch.

"Good Morning," I replied as we sat down in the loveseat. We cuddled closer together and sat their relishing in each other's warmth. Embry's always so warm; I thought as I closed my eyes. I pictured sitting beside him by the fireplace tonight beside the Christmas tree that I put out a day ago and the presents nestled under. Presents! Oh my gosh, in all my haste to finish marking the assignments and essays from school I forgot the present part of Christmas. I stiffened at the thought of not having any presents for Embry and opened my eyes. Embry had noticed my agitation and looked at me curiously.

"Embry" I told him, "I need to go to Port Angeles soon."

"Okay, I'll go with you," he said with a dazzling smile.

"No!" I said quickly. He frowned and raised an eyebrow.

"No?"

"Ya I need to go alone, I have some business to...take care of," ya that's it, business, I thought sarcastically, great cover up Elizabeth.

Now, he had both eyebrows raised up, "Are you sure you don't need me to go with you?" He said this in an almost pleading voice.

"Ya, I'll be quick, you can stay here is you want," I said rising from the couch. Embry and I walked to the front door where I put on my jacket.

"I'll see you soon, okay?" I said as I headed out of the house and into my car.

I didn't think it would take this long, I thought as I checked my watch. I had been in Port Angeles for five hours, going from store to store trying to find the perfect gift for Embry. I just couldn't make up my mind.

I strolled down the street passing an antique store. I abruptly stopped; there in mirror showcase was a copper necklace in the form of a wolf. I remembered that Embry said his favourite animal was a wolf, and this necklace was carved so beautifully. The fur designs looked almost real.

I quickly walked into the store. There were an assortment of antiques everywhere and I carefully manoeuvred my way to the front desk.

"Hello," I said to the frail old lady behind the desk.

"How may I help you," she said with a smile.

"That wolf necklace in the display case, is it for sale?" I asked her.

"Why yes it is, it'll be $65 please," I handed her the cash and she went to the display case to get the necklace. She put it into a gift box and put a ribbon on the top.

"Thank you," I said excitedly as I exited the store and walked back to my car. I looked at my watch, it was seven thirty and the sun had already gone down.

I sighed as I went into my car and started on the road. Before I even moved five more feet my cell phone buzzed. I parked my car again, took my cell out and opened it saying, "Hello."

"Sally," Pete whispered from the other side, "Where are you?"

"In Port Angeles, isn't Embry there? I told him where I'd be."

"Don't come home, Sally. Stay there and rent a motel or something. Just don't come back here."

"Why?" I asked him my heart started to beat frantically, "and why are you whispering?"

"I'm stuck upstairs, it's them Sally they're in the house and outside. I left my gun in the kitchen. Don't come home."

"Pete, I'm scared," I whimpered, tears clouding my vision. "How are you going to get out? Where's Embry?"

"Embry," there was a pause and I thought something dreadful had happened. "He wasn't here when I came back. Sally they're probably going to find me-."

"Don't say that," I interjected my voice getting higher and higher from fear.

"It doesn't matter, I just need to tell you something before they take me, Sally I-," the line went dead.

"Pete? Pete! Oh my God!" I cried out. The tears streamed down my face and I broke out in sobs.

Pete, he's probably dead! And it's all because of me! I sobbed into my hands. I can't let anyone else die, I told myself. I can't go to Embry or Rachel or anyone else. I started my car again and headed to the nearest motel.

**PPOV**

I love you. Those were the words I was going to tell her. But my chance didn't come as the dark man in front of me knocked the phone dead out of my hands.

"Where is she?" he asked me his deep voice adding to the terror of the situation. As I looked into his cold, black eyes I knew they were the last thing I was going to see.

"I don't know who you're talking about," my voice expressing the confidence I knew I didn't possess.

"You know exactly who, don't play games with me," he said leaning in closer. Close enough for me to see a faint scar on the bottom of his chin etched into the ugliness of his features.

"I don't know who you're talking about," I repeated again, hoping I didn't sound scared.

The guy laughed and pointed my gun at my chest.

"You know the worst thing that can happen to a field agent?" I shook my head as I kept my eyes on my gun.

"Getting killed by his own weapon," the man laughed again. I hear the deafening crack of the bullet and blackness took over.

**EPOV**

I didn't know why she didn't want me to come. But then I understood as I watched her go from store to store frowning from frustration as she came out. I chuckled, finding a late Christmas present are we? I know it was creepy of me to have followed her, but I was scared for her. She shouldn't be out here alone, especially here in Port Angeles, where there are druggies and rapists in every corner. So that's why I followed her, staying in the shadows, because I knew if she saw me there, she would be blowing her top off. Which I wouldn't have minded of course, I snickered.

Five hours had passed when I heard the wolf call. I recognized it as Brady's. I tried to ignore it keeping my eyes on Sally who had just checked her watch again and was heading down the street. Brady howled again and this time, checking that Sally was inside a store I ran to the nearest forest and phased.

"What do you want?" I growled at him. I stopped my growling when I felt his uneasiness.

"There's a problem," Brady said getting more agitated by the second. He continued, "Seth was bordering Sally's house when he saw these guys coming out of a black van and coming to the front door. They broke and stormed in. I think Pete's inside."

I growled and my stomach tightened. "How many?" I asked as I started to run towards Forks.

"Five," Seth answered in my head, "Two went inside and three stayed out to guard or something."

"Okay, Brady you're closer to Port Angeles right? Stay there and watch Sally, make sure she doesn't come home soon. Seth don't do anything wait for me at the back woods and send for Sam and Jacob too."

"Okay," the other two said in unison.

My heart started to pound louder. What did they want? Did they want Pete or Sally or both? Of course they wouldn't want Sally she didn't do anything. I sped faster to Sally's house. If Pete really was in there, then his life was in danger. I couldn't let Sally's brother die, if he really was her brother. I've seen the way he looks at her, but this isn't the time to think about that. I need to get to Pete.

I ran and ran and finally reached the woods where Seth was waiting.

"Did you alert Sam and Jacob?" I asked, but before I could finish the sentence the air shimmered and the tow Alphas came towards us.

"Are they still inside?" Seth nodded at Sam's question.

"What do we do?" I asked the two leaders, "Pete's in there."

"I don't know if we can do anything, this isn't vampire related," Sam said in an exhausted tone.

"But Pete's a citizen; we're wasting time, they could be doing something horrible to him!" I growled, not wanting to picture Sally face if something bad does happen, but it slipped. The others winced at that.

"Okay," Sam said, "We'll go through the back and ambush them, but we have to call the police too." I nodded and we all phased back and into our clothes. After I had called Charlie in for backup we came into the house from the back. We could hear the three men in the house. One was in the kitchen and the other two upstairs in Pete's room.

There we five altogether and three guarding outside, so that means Pete's upstairs with the other man. I looked at Sam. He motioned for me and Jacob to go upstairs and that he and Seth will go to the kitchen. I nodded and went up the stairs quietly with Jacob in tow. We reached the second landing and heard voices. I inched forward as a deep voice was talking.

"You know the worst thing that can happen to a police officer or a field agent?" he said in his deep voice. I sucked in a breath and looked at Jacob. I kept on moving closer to the door.

"Getting killed by his own weapon," the deep voice said again. No! I screamed in my head and ran towards the bedroom door, but it was too late. Pete was sprawled on the floor, a bullet hole in his chest and blood flowing onto the hardwood floor.

The murderer looked up, surprise in his cold eyes. He started to point his gun at me but we were faster than him. I grabbed the gun and bent it upward as Jacob grabbed him from behind and knocked him unconscious.

I looked at Pete and ran towards him. I checked his pulse and breathing but my blood became cold when there wasn't one. I sat down and stared down at the empty eyes of the man who lived with Sally. I only met him a few weeks ago. I didn't like him but I didn't hate him either. Even though I suspected he wasn't her brother, I knew he protected her. I also knew he liked her, but I didn't hate him for that, how could I if he wanted to protect her too?

I reached for his eyes and closed them shut. I looked up and saw the grief on Jacob's face.

"It's not your fault Embry," Jacob said, "he was going to kill him, before we even got to here. We just didn't come here fast enough." I let out a breath and nodded. Of course it wasn't my fault, but I couldn't help but feel sorrow for the loss of a civilian who was close to my Sally.

Police sirens filled the silent night and Jacob guided me downstairs. Sam and Seth had the man who was in the kitchen pinned down and tied behind the back with the kitchen curtains. I looked out the front door which stood ajar and saw Charlie run up Sally's drive way and onto the porch, the black van was nowhere in sight.

"What's happened Embry? I get a dozen calls of a gunshot sound and I almost got run over by a van trying to go the other way," Charlie panted.

I sucked in a breath before I replied, "I was at Sally's house before she left to go to Port Angeles. I left after she did and went to my house. I thought she'd be back so I came back jogging in the woods, Sam, Jacob and Seth were with me. We saw five men come out of a black van and break into the house. Three of them stayed outside and two went in. We realized that Pete was inside, so we called you and we went in through the back." I motioned Charlie to enter the house and we went to the kitchen. I tried to block the image of Pete on the floor. "Jacob and I went upstairs to get the guy up there and Sam and Seth tied up this guy," I gestured to the man tied up on the kitchen floor. Charlie took out his handcuffs and gave me one for the guy upstairs. I went up and handcuffed the still unconscious man. Jacob and I carried him downstairs and into the backseat of the police cruiser. The other man who was conscious was sat in the back seat too and looked around with his dark eyes.

"What about Pete," Charlie asked me. I shook my head looking at my mentor. I should've have been there sooner, things could've been different.

I became agitated to get back to Sally but I knew that I had to deal with this first.

Sam went to get his car which was parked on the road leading to Sally's house. We arrived at the police station after Charlie's cruiser and I helped get the unconscious guy inside. We filed into the cramped police station that had only one jail cell. The two men were put into the cell, the unconscious guy resting on the bed.

"Embry I need statements from all of you guys," I nodded and went to the filing cabinet to write out statements. After we had finished with our statements, I asked Charlie if I could question the man in the cell.

"Well, since this is a murder case, it's best to leave the Port Angeles police to handle this, but you could have a go if you like," Charlie said frowning slightly. I went inside the cell and dragged the conscious man into the small questioning room and the south end of the police station. I locked the door and stared at the cold dark man sitting down. He looked to be around his twenties. His short brown hair was trimmed to a buzz cut and his jaw was clenched so tight it looked pale.

I sat down in the chair opposite him and looked him in the eye.

"What's your name?" I asked him firmly. He hesitated until he answered me.

"Well, Bradley I think you know exactly how these things work," he stiffly nodded his head.

"What I need from you Bradley is why you were there? In that house? Why did your accomplice kill that man? Why?" I looked him directly in his eyes and felt his confidence waver.

He looked my profile and saw his eyes widen at my muscled arms and broad chest. He knew I was strong and that I wouldn't go without answers.

"We came...we came for Elizabeth Winters," he said in a deep voice.

"Who's that?" I asked, completely confused at who this man was referring to.

"In my pocket," he said glancing at his inside jacket pocket. I stretched and took the folded photo his pocket.

I opened the photo and quickly dropped it on the table. It was Sally, but Sally with brown hair. I knew red wasn't her natural hair color, she was too calm for a red head. My hands began to shake so I put them under the table.

When I looked up at the man, he probably thought I was shaking from anger for his frightened eyes showed it.

"That is not Elizabeth Winters, her name is Sally Malarkey," the man shook his head.

"No, no, we found from our source that Sally is her alias name," he said with certainty. Alias name? Why would Sally or Elizabeth, I don't know who at this moment, need an alias name?

"Why are you after her?" I asked firmly again.

"She was an eye witness in a murder in Seattle that m-my gang was a part of. They want her dead," he faltered, the last word ringing in the silent room.

I got up and started towards the door.

"The Port Angeles police will come for you shortly. Don't try any tricks because my friends are staying here until they come," I said over my shoulder. I heard him gulp as I closed the door behind me and headed towards the guys to relay what I just learned.

"Oh my God," Jacob whispered under his breath.

"I'm going to go get her," I didn't even finish the sentence as I went out the front door into the woods. I peeled off my clothes and phased.

"Brady?" I called in my head.

"Embry, thank God you're here."

"What happened," I growled as I started increasing my pace and following the pull that directed me to where Sally/Elizabeth might be.

"Wow," Brady said as I relayed the info, "Anyway, Sally got a call from someone after you left. She was crying and then she turned her car and headed towards the motel in Port Angeles. She's scared Embry; I saw it when she got out of her car. I'm here outside the motel so don't worry. She's safe."

**SPOV**

I arrived at the motel with puffy eyes and a hollow heart. I won't be able to see anyone that I have begun to care about, not even the man I loved, I thought as I took my room key and went into my room, which was situated at the farthest end of the motel.

The room had a single bed, a washroom, a couch and a small kitchen. I didn't want the kitchen but this was the only room that was available.

I sunk myself onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. It wasn't fair, life isn't fair! I screamed in my head. I have to leave the ones I loved every time. First my birth family and know my Quileute family. It just wasn't fair. I mourned over my losses now, because I knew it would be hopeless to mourn after.

My head pounded and I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. I ran to the washroom and retched my vomit down the toilet. Great, I thought as I rinsed the vomit from my mouth.

I went back to the bed and threw myself under the covers. I tried to close my eyes but the only thing I could picture was blood coming from all these different people. Embry, Pete, Rachel, Paul, Emily, Kim...everyone I let myself get close to. I knew things would end this way, then why did I do it? I thought to myself. I was eager to be loved and to be surrounded by loved ones, I groaned. My stomach was churning and I quickly threw the covers away and headed to the toilet again.

My stomach isn't cooperating with me, I thought to myself. My stomach hurt worse than the first day of my Period. My mind abruptly stopped. No, No, No, I chanted to myself. I counted the days since my last period, and I counted it five more times until I was sobbing on the couch, because I realized my period is about three weeks late.

I'm pregnant! I rejoiced to myself. But the joy quickly dissipated and turned to sadness. This baby, my baby, is never going to see his or her father. Never. Having a baby isn't something I should have in my situation but the other alternative of abortion was just unthinkable. I couldn't hurt something that was part me and part Embry. I sobbed and sobbed.

I suddenly jumped when there was a loud knock on the door. My hands started to shake as I got up from the couch and went to the side window to peer outside. There was a black van outside the door and men dressed in all black were in front my hotel room. My heart began to pound louder as one of them saw my face in the window and pounded the door down. I retreated to the end of the room. My back was to the washroom door.

Three of them emerged from the door, their large forms silhouetted from the silver moon.

"There you are you bitch."


	16. Chapter 15:The Price I Pay

**SPOV**

I sucked in the cold air that was drifting in from the winter night through the open door. I could barely make out the faces of these three men, most likely the last faces I would see when I die.

I'm going to die; the thought came to my head the instant they pounded their way through the motel door and stepped inside.

"Andy, close the door, we don't want the manager poking his head in," the middle man growled at the one on his left. The guy named Andy cowered somewhat and instantly left to shut the door. The man in the middle must be in charge, I thought as he came towards me. He stopped in front of the small light source for the entire room.

His face was pale and cold. His eyes shone with malice and lust.

I gulped as I shoved horrid thoughts of what that look might mean. My thoughts couldn't be any more right as he knelt down beside me while his eyes traveled down my body.

It felt wrong to have his eyes on me, the only man who I liked having his eyes on my body was Embry. I stifled a sob as I realized that I would never see him again. That I would never be enveloped by his warmth and gentleness. The life I thought I could have now felt like a distant dream as the man in front of me pulled me by my hair and slammed me onto the bed.

I tried to let out a shriek as he tightened his fingers on the soft strands of my hair but it was muffled by his free hand.

"Alex, you and Andy stay guard outside and before you leave cover her mouth for me," the man who was now on top of me and had me pinned to the mattress.

The guy named Alex came up to us wrapped a long piece of cloth around my mouth and left the room.

The man on top of me started trailing his wet lips down my neck. I cowered behind the cloth around my breath.

"You'll pay for what you did later; right now I'm having my fun," he darkly murmured as he stared to unbutton my top and then the rest of my and his clothes. I struggled now that his hands were not holding mine but he merely slapped my face.

Now, he was on top of my with nothing but his boxers and me only in my bra and panties. I kept whimpering and I felt his hands everywhere. I wanted to scream to claw at his eyes but his iron grip wouldn't let me. Tears streaked my cheeks as he trailed his mouth lower and lower.

The door banged open. The man on top of me straightened his back as he turned to peer at who had entered.

"What the fuc-," before he could finish his sentence the dark brown figure went across the room took the man in his hands and slammed him to the floor.

My heart leapt as I caught the familiar scent and saw the back of the man I loved. Embry bent down and had his elbow pressed against the man's throat.

"If you had hurt her, I'll make sure you don't wake up from the sleep I'm going to put you in, you fucking asshole. I should beat you shitless right now for touching her!" Embry was overcome with rage. The guy underneath whimpered.

I sobbed as I took in my saviour. Embry punched the guy unconscious and took out his cell phone.

"This is Officer Embry Call from Division 23, I have apprehended the last three gang members who came to get Elizabeth Winters," Embry listened for a minute and repeated the address of the motel to the 911 operator.

When he shut his cell phone and turned to me, the grief and pain was visible in his eyes. He came close to me and knelt beside the bed where I was still lying in with the gag over my mouth. He untied the cloth and wiped my tear with the back of his hand.

"Are you hurt?" He asked me softly. I sobbed as I nodded my head and threw my arms around his shoulders. He took me in his arms and sat on the bed with me in his lap. He rocked me back and forth and I could hear his soft tears.

"We should get you clothed," he said as I finally eased my sobs. I nodded as he bent to pick up my clothes and started dressing me. My mind was spent and I didn't think I could handle this much pain and confusion. My suspicions were right as the last thing I saw was the loving look of the man I loved.

**EPOV**

I looked at the woman in my arms, who had just collapsed from today's unruly events. I remembered the look I saw on her face when I had opened the door. Relief and love mingled with pain and grief. She shouldn't look like that again I said to myself as I laid her on the bed.

I turned my attention to the guy who was on top of her. I had struggled to control myself when I saw what he was doing to her, but the only thing that kept me going was the thought that Elizabeth was hurt and she needs me not a murderer to comfort her.

I had read the lust and desire in his eyes clearly before I slammed him against the floor. Remembering that look got me shaking again but I instantly calmed down to complete my job. I went outside and carried the two men who I had knocked unconscious. I bound their hands behind their backs with sheets and put them on the couch. I did the same thing to the man who had tried to rape my Elizabeth.

I now thought her as Elizabeth, I knew when I had heard her name for the first time that sounded off and now I knew why.

As I had finished with putting them on the couch I heard Elizabeth wake up. I quickly got her some water and sat beside her on the bed.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her gently. She gave me a sad look and replied with, "Sick."

I wrapped my arms around her and waited until I heard the sirens from the distant. I picked Sally up and led her to the doorway where we waited to face the rest of our lives.


	17. Chapter 16: Final Truths

**EPOV**

The Port Angeles police took the three guys away to join their friends in the Port Angeles jail Cell. They would eventually be transferred to Seattle and will await trial like their other friends had.

Elizabeth and I didn't have a chance to talk to each other. I was busy the next morning filing statements and paperwork. Elizabeth was taken to the Forks hospital to recover from the horrible string of events that had happened to her.

It was late in the afternoon when I was relived from my work. I ran to my car and drove my way to the hospital as fast as I could.

I got out of my car and ran into the room I knew she'd be.

Elizabeth was sleeping on the white hospital bed which was placed beside an open window. The ledge of the window held a small Christmas tree, no bigger than half my arm and a box underneath.

I breathed in her scent when I sat in the chair beside her bed. She seemed to notice my presence for she opened her eyes and a smile bloomed on her face. She got up and laid her back on the pillow.

"Merry Christmas," I say softly to her. She glows and says, "Merry Christmas," in a small voice.

"How do you feel?" I asked her with a smile on my own face.

"Refreshed," she said as I took her hand in my own.

"I'm so glad you're okay," I told her looking intently in her eyes.

"Me too," she said drifting her eyes down to our hands.

"I have to tell you something Embry, well a couple of things actually," I held up a hand as I knew what she was going to tell me.

"I already know Elizabeth," As I said he real name her eyes widened and she blinked her eyes.

"I knew you would find out after all this, considering you're a cop and everything," she mumbled keeping her eyes on our joined hands.

"I'm sorry," she said looking up into my eyes. I looked at her, her sad face and I knew I loved this woman more than I already did, if that was possible.

"For what?" I asked her softly.

"For lying to you and keeping a secret from you. For not telling you the truth about who I was or Pete-," her voice broke after she had said his name. I knew that the police had told her that Pete didn't make it. Boy she thought she was the keeping the secrets when her boyfriend turned into a gigantic wolf and did nightly patrols around the small town of Forks.

"You know he was a very good guy," I knew she was talking about Pete.

"I know, he protected you and I respect him for that," I nodded in confirmation. And I really did. Even though I saw how he looked at her sometimes he was there to help her and he gave his life up for her. She smiled at me and wiped a tear that had escaped. I looked into her eyes and I knew she was conflicted.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask her, squeezing her hand.

"Well...," she contemplated the matter in her head, "I was hoping you're not angry at me for not telling you the truth and I have something else to tell you too, but I don't know how you take it until I know you're not mad at me." She bites her lips and looks at me through her eyelashes.

I shake my head and shift closer to her. I put my hands on her cheeks and free my forehead to hers.

"Lizzy," I said loving the way the name of this goddess just rolls off my tongue, "I will never ever be mad at you. I don't blame you for not telling me. I get it; you were scared and they told you not to tell anyone. Its okay, Elizabeth you're not the only one in this room who has to tell the other the truth. I love you, you know," I grin at her. She grins and takes a deep breath.

"Okay, I can't really beat around the bush with this-."

"Wait," I told her. She looks at me curiously but squeezed my hand for me to continue. I hesitated at first but took a deep breath from her reassurance.

"You're not the only one keeping secrets Lizzy," I said carefully. He eyebrows were still burrowed together to try to figure out what I was hiding. After a long pause she quizzed my hand again and I continued.

"There's a secret, well several actually that's in my tribe. Not everyone knows but the elders do and mostly the people you've met."

"Does Rachel know?" She asked me, and I nodded saying, "There's a special reason she knows but that's the other secret," first I want to tell I'm a wolf and deal with the imprinting thing after.

She had gotten even more confused with that but I took a deep breath for him to go on.

**SPOV**

"Okay, well the secret it's pretty complicated. Lizzy do you remember that bonfire we went to where Billy Black told the legends?" I rattled my head. A memory of a frail old man in a wheelchair sat in front of the fire and told us legends. I nodded my head. The legends had been about protectors, who guarded the Quileute people from monsters called the cold ones. Embry had explained to me then, as we lay on the blanket that they mean vampires.

"Well, those legends that you heard are true, he seemed to hold his breath. True? Did he just say that? Embry must be joking around; I playfully pushed his shoulder but stopped myself when I read the seriousness in his eyes.

"There's more," he continued, "the protectors that guard the reservation, they are wolves. Actually they're men who turn into wolves." Again he takes a deep breath.

"And...I'm one those men." Time seemed to stand still as I digested this perturbed information.

I took a deep breath getting uncomfortable of the silence, "So let me get this straight. The legends of men turning into wolves, to protect humans from vampires are true and...You're a one of those wolves?"

I looked at her hard to make sure she wouldn't faint. She didn't seem upset, just confused and accepting. My heart leapt as I saw hope in her believing me.

"Can you show me now?" She asked abruptly. This threw me off; I didn't expect her to be so understanding, so fast.

"Umm...actually sweetheart, I think it would draw a little attention if I phase into a giant wolf in the middle of hospital room," I chuckled half heartedly. She pinched her eyebrows together and said the next thing I wouldn't expect from her, "Well can I see it sometime soon then?"

I didn't know what to say so I just nodded. Man this woman rendered me speechless and confused all the time!

"Lizzy, baby, are you okay with this?" I asked hesitantly.

"Of course why wouldn't I be?" She said looking at me with her deep green eyes that seemed a shade lighter under the hospital light.

"It's...it's just that you're taking it in pretty well, too well actually."

"Oh sorry," she said keeping her eyes down. I rolled my eyes and said, "There's no need to apologize, I just want to know what you think about what I said."

She was deep in thought as she thought over my question. After about five minutes of thinking she finally said, "Well, this does explain a lot of that sneaking around you do after we go to sleep together and about what you mom said about you acting weird when you were younger. The truth is Embry, I don't really know of it's true, I feel it's true, you know? When you were telling me I could feel the truth inside me and I trust you, because you're my saviour. I always love you Embry no matter what you are." She let out a deep breath and I grinned because I knew exactly what she was feeling.

"Okay we have that little secret out of the way now tell me yours."

SPOV

I sucked in a deep breath but Embry shouted, "Wait!" before I could let out a single word.

"Tell me you love me first," I wanted to roll my eyes at him but thought better of it when I saw the seriousness in his eyes.

I put my palms on his cheeks, the same way he had done with me, I kissed his nose and then lightly brushed his lips with mine.

"I love you Embry Call," He breathes a sigh of relief and gesture for me to carry on. I took another deep breath and looked intently into his deep brown eyes.

"Embry, I'm...I'm pregnant," I still held my breath until I saw his reaction. I felt him lay limp in my arms for a second then...

"I'm going to be father!" He jumps out of his chair and pull me into a bone crushing hug. He quickly releases me, afraid that he might have hurt me and gave the biggest smile he had ever worn that it looked like it hurt his face.

"I'm glad you're happy," I giggled at his stupid but gorgeous grin. Wolf or not this man is the one for me.

"I'm more than happy!" He exclaimed, "Thank you." I knew this moment couldn't have been more perfect.

He asked me if she could stand for a second. I complied, confused but utterly willing, and effortlessly threw my legs over the bed and stood up.

He took a small box from his jacket pocket and knelt down on one knee.

"I was going to let you open it but I think this way is much better," He said and my eyes widened as the realization of what he was doing hit me.

"Elizabeth Malarkey, I have loved you since the moment I saw you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you making more babies like the one that's inside of you. I love you and I want you by my side, and only mine, will you marry me?" I shrieked and threw my arms around him breaking into heartfelt sobs.

"Is that a yes?" He asked me when I had quieted the sobs and wiped my tears away.

"Yes, yes that's definitely a yes," He grinned wider and picked me, swirling me around until the nurse told Embry to put me down. We laughed and laughed until we were crying.

When we finally subsided he looked deeply into my eyes, "There's still more I have to tell you but I think it can wait for now." I didn't know what he was going to tell me but I knew that he loved me more than words can form.

Realizing our love needs another reminder; I took the small box from under the small Christmas tree and given it to him beaming with joy. He opened the box finding the little carved copper wolf necklace. His handsome face broke into a warm loving smile and I couldn't help smiling back at the man I loved.

We were both so overwhelmed over we enveloped each other and sat on the hospital bed for God knows how long. We relished in each other's warmth, in each other's love. And we knew without a doubt that we would for the rest of our lives.


End file.
